Save Me?
by everydayhaterXD14
Summary: Selena does whatever she can to run away and avoid reality and she has for some time. But she did the forbidden. She wasn't supposed to fall in love again, and yet, here she was, fighting her feelings for him. Story better than summary! Please review!
1. New Girl in Town

**OK my second story! I hope u like! :) PS This is taken place a few months after the tomb is opened. :_: And I know Grams is mentioned but you'll see what I mean later. Grams is dead.**

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN SELENA.

I stepped out of the car and the wind whipped my dark hair around. Ugh. I took off my DG glasses and took a better inspection of my surroundings. I groaned inside. Great. I already missed New York. I was a full on city girl and being in this dingy little town was killing me. My high heels were making clickety sounds as I walked on the run down, cracked pavement and stopped in front of my house. I cocked my head and stared at it. It was painted white with black shutters. It was huge with big windows. It had a nice trimmed lawn and some flowers blooming out there. Not a bad house, I had to admit. I strutted in...

BONNIE'S POV

I walked into a huge house-- more fit to be called a mansion, and saw a dark haired beauty standing in the middle of the room. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey girl!" I exclaimed with my arms open. She turned around and pursed her lips. She looked me up and down and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Hi" she trailed off, cocking her head. Her hair was straight and a very dark shade of brown—almost black with dark colors of brown and blonde that blended in her hair perfectly. It looked amazing and very similar to Elena's silky hair except Selena had side bangs that went out to the side and mixed into her hair. She had big silver eyes and perfect natural red lips. She had on a black short tight dress with matching accessories and black high heels. I stared at her.

"Don't you remember me? Bonnie your best friend cousin. We always played when we were little."

"Yea, as you said. When we were little" she said sneering a little. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go and get things unpacked." she said as she strutted up the staircase. I stared at her in shock. Grams was right. She really has changed. But I don't blame her. After all she's been through...

SELENA'S POV

I went upstairs and looked in the full-sized mirror. I saw the reflection of a slutty party girl. This wasn't me. This wasn't what I wanted people to see when they looked at me. I went to my suitcase and took out a long t-shirt and a hair clip. I put on the shirt that went to my knees and tied up my hair in a bun and began unpacking. After a while I heard a knock on the door. I looked up as I saw Bonnie and Elena walk in. With them was a guy. I tried to hide my clothes but it was too late. They stared at me.

"Bonnie! I told you I need to pack" I screamed, freaking out.

"Don't worry. I always dress like that at home. You can't look hot and sexy all the time." Elena laughed.

"I don't think I was talking to you." I said coldly. She was a little taken back but stayed quiet. Bonnie sighed and the dude and Elena walked out. Bonnie walked over to me.

"Lemme help you" she said reaching her hand out. I shoved it away and glared at her. "C'mon I know you've been through a lot but I just want to help you" she said exasperated.

"Don't act like you know anything I'm going through cuz' you don't even know half the story. And I don't need your pity party to came cheer me up. I'm fine. Soon I'll be gone from this crappy town. So don't bother me. Just leave me alone. Now please leave for good this time" I said coldly in her face. She stared at me and then walked out the room. Thank God. I fell down on my mattress and closed my eyes...

* * *

Finally! I was done unpacking! It took me all morning. I looked out my window and saw that the rainy clouds had cleared up a little so now I can go visit Grams. I turned around and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. It was really plain but my dad isn't here yet so I don't have to dress up for now. I walked out my house and took a taxi to her house. I still knew her address by heart even though I can't even remember my homework. I knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes and someone opened. She was old but not my grandma.

"Ummmm my grandma used to live here. Did she move or something?" I asked confused. What was going on?

"Oh that poor thing. She was so young but she passed away a few months ago. Her granddaughter was devastated. But she's resting in peace at the cemetery." the frail lady. My heart fell through my body and on to the porch. Dead? She couldn't. She's so strong. She can't die. I backed away and turned around and ran to the cemetery. I took off my heels as I ran. Tears had started to pouring out of my eyes. I ran into the cemetery which seemed darker than the rest of the town. I looked at every gravestone and finally found 'Linda Bennett' (I don't really know her name but you know what I mean.) I fell to my knees and just stared at the mound of earth where my Grmas is buried. She was the only thing I was looking forward to from coming here. The only one who could possibly save me, but my last hope is gone. I cried harder. I missed her already. Why the hell did she have to die?

I walked inside the house after I had composed myself. If anybody saw me like that, I would be ruined....

~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~~

I walked inside the club and looked around at the dancing people. Some guys that were standing by the door turned and stared at me. Basically my chest. I turned away and went to the bar and ordered some water and took it to the back chairs. My dad had sent me here to boost my popularity. As I was sipping my water I saw Bonnie and some people with her. Huh. I tried to pretend I'm not here but lucky me, they came toward my way and Bonnie saw me. She walked over to me with her friends beside her. I looked away pretending I didn't see her.

"Selena! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed excited. I turned to look at her.

"What do you do at clubs? Dance." I said rolling my eyes. "Luckily I'm was taking a break and looking for a guy and-- hey there's a guy!" I said quickly and randomly took one of her friends to the dancefloor. I was desperate. I definitely didn't want to face her yet. I looked at the guy and I had to admit he was pretty handsome. He had ice blue eyes and dark black hair that seemed to have the colors of the rainbow tinted on it if the light hit it the right way. His bangs went up to his ice eyes and he was wearing all black with a leather jacket and boots. I started dancing with him. He smirked.

"So why'd you pick me?" he asked obviously flirting with me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself moron. I picked someone random. I just had to get away from her."

"Why"

"None of your business" I spat back. He smirked again.

"I'm Damon Salvatore" he said leaning down and kissing my knuckles. I wasn't impressed at all. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him but he followed me. Why did I have to choose him?!?

"What's your name?" he shouted over the loud music.

"Ask your ass!" I shouted back.

"C'mon don't be like that" he turned me around and stared me straight in the eye. "Do you know how many women want to be with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummmm I don't know... none?" I said innocently. He smirked.

"Many"

"Well lucky them" I said rolling my eyes. I pulled away from him and walked out the club. Luckily he didn't follow me. I walked home to be greeted by my drunk dad.

"Selenaaaaa" he slurred as he took my shoulders. "Did I ever tell you that you're a slutty bitch?" he asked innocently. I've heard this many times but it still hurt that my own dad would say something like that. I shrugged it off for now and supported my dad as he stumbled to the couch. As he sat down on the couch he took another bottle and took gulps from it. I tried to take the bottle away from him but he got angry.

"Dad c'mon. You've drank enough" I pleaded to him. Instead of stopping, he took the bottle and smashed it to the side of my head. I stumbled back as pain shot through my head. I started to get dizzy and everything was spinning. The bottle was shattered to shards on the floor. Dad had passed out on the couch now. I sat down on the floor and put my hand to my head. When I looked at my hand, it was covered with blood. I slowly got up and went to the kitchen and took a roll of paper towels. I wrapped them around and held them to my head but soon it got soaked with the blood. I was beginning to get really dizzy and I was losing a of of blood. I definitely needed help now. I picked up my cell phone and clumsily dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hello?" I heard. I really couldn't see now.

"Bon I need your help. Please come." I trailed off.

"What? Sel what's wrong? Hello? Hey!

* * *

I opened my eyes and slowly looked around. I was in my bed and I had a bandage around my head. I slowly sat up and looked around. Then what happened rushed to me. I quickly got out of bed and just stood there as I waited for my head and eyes to adjust. I walked downstairs and saw Bonnie sitting there on the couch. She looked up.

"Oh you're awake. I'm so happy you're OK. I cleaned everything up and put your dad to bed" she said smiling.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly. I went and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. Dad just got a little drunk and he got a little angry. It's no big deal. I'm fine" I said tightly.

"Sel even if a dad is drunk, he doesn't try to kill his daughter." she questioned.

"Look Bonnie I really appreciate that you helped me but can you please leave? My family is fine and I'm fine and my dad's fine" I said getting up. She got up to and made a quick apology and left. I sighed and sat down. My head hurt a lot.

TOMORROW

I walked into school and looked around. Nobody was staring at me weirdly or anything. Maybe Bonnie didn't tell. I walked to my locker and took out my books. I didn't have my bandage on but I made sure my hair covered the gash. As I walked into my first period history class I saw familiar ice blue eyes. Oh and that trademark smirk! Damon Salvatore. Perfect. Just what I needed. I walked to my seat and decided to ignore him.

"Oh I see we meet again." he said and I could hear the mock in his voice. I stayed silent and waited for the teacher to come. "C'mon don't ignore me. It hurts" he pouted. I didn't move. I couldn't let him see any of my weakness. He leaned down to me. I froze and held my breath but luckily the teacher walked in and Damon leaned back up.

~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~

I sat down with my crappy lunch at a table farthest away from Bonnie's table which included her, Elena, the dude I see with Elena all the time, Matt, Caroline, and guess who? Damon. I could see them glance every once in a while. I sighed and looked down at my food and started picking little pieces off and eating them. They were really pissing me off and I needed to get my mind off them. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my back and I turned around to face my annoying cousin, Bonnie. Ugh.

"Whattya want Bonnie?" I asked irritated. Without even me giving permission to her, she sat down in front of me with her tray. I moved my jaw around, trying to calm myself.

"OK Bonnie. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to eat lunch with you."

"OK first of all, I can eat lunch by myself. I'm a big girl now. And second, what the hell do you wanna talk about?" I said. I could feel her gang's eyes staring at me. I pursed my lips and looked at Bonnie. She really had changed so much. She was so much more stronger now.

"Look Selena I just miss you. Me, Elena, and you were like bonded for life when we were little. I just miss my best friend." she explained quickly. I cocked my head. I had a bad habit of doing that. She would never know how happy I was to hear that from her. But no I've changed and I couldn't get her involved in my life.

"You know you're right Bonnie. We were best friends _when we were little._" I said, emphasizing the when we were little part. "I've changed and you've changed. Move on. It's no big deal." I said as I quickly got up and left after my short speech. I could feel the surprise on her face. It hurt to make her feel bad but it was for her own good. She didn't need to be in my life. I'm already screwed. She's not, and doesn't need to be.

"Guess who?" I heard a mocking voice say as someone covered my eyes. I sighed.

"I don't know. A raper" The hands lifted from my eyes and Damon's face appeared in my vision. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Why are you bothering me so much?!" I said loudly. He chuckled.

"Because I like to see your misery." he sat down in front of me.

"What is up with all you people here trying to push into my life?" I asked exasperated.

"Bonnie really cares about you, you know" he said.

"Well I don't need her care" I said rolling my eyes. I stared at the wooden table and absentmindedly softly touched Damon's hand. As soon as I touched it I felt a shock run through my body and I looked up and stared into his eyes. I saw flashes of blood, fangs, necks... death. I pulled away from him and hastily got up. Damon had a look of confusion on his face.

"I have to go." I said quickly and ran away from the table. OK what just happened? Were those my powers acting up again? They couldn't be. I was hiding them. Why were they acting up? And vampire? Are there really vampires in the world or my powers just messing with my head? No vampires aren't real and my power just got out of control for a second. Nothing happened. Everything is like it's supposed to.....

**OK this is real short but I'm really sick, my head is pounding, and I can't think. I wanted to post this so here it is. Until next time 333 :)) **


	2. One Word: Trouble

**Sorry this was late! Full note in the end. And thank you everyone who reads these stories! :) Love ya all!**

UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES :( I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER SELENA.

I felt like I was some kind of sex slave. They couldn't do this to me! This is torture! Worse than anything in the world! OK. Maybe I'm exaggerating but this is so damn embarrassing! Being sold to random people like-- like-- prostitutes or something! I don't know. I scanned the crowd and all I saw were man whores. Perfect.

"Going once! Going twice! Sold!" Caroline got sold to her boyfriend, Matt. Why am I in this? It's not like I participated. I haven't been getting the most awesome grades in English and due to my awesome luck, my English teacher, Ms. Trish is the auction hostess. So, my awesome luck kicking in again, she makes me enter the auction to make up for my grades. And when I say she made me, I mean as in you-will-be-expelled-forever-and-ever kind of force. So I had to enter the auction with all the other cheerleaders including Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. As I said before. Perfect.

"Now it's onto bidder 5" I took the microphone away from her.

"No. I have a name which is not bidder 5." I said quickly. Ms. Trish snatched the mic back and laughed nervously.

"OK we'll start with.... $10?" she said uncertainly. OK I am NOT that cheap.

"$20"

"$50"

"$100" Tyler shouted, emerging from the crowd. My mouth dropped open. No no no! Not Tyler. Anyone but Tyler!

"$200" Damon said also emerging from the heavy crowd. What?! Damon?! I didn't mean _anyone._ Can this day get any worse. Tyler glared at Damon.

"$500" Tyler said smugly. Yeah. It just got worse.

"$900" Damon said smoothly. I didn't know who I wanted to win.

"$1000"

"$1500"

"$3000" Tyler said just as Stefan appeared and quitely and some how lured Damon away.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold!" Ms. Trish said in a daze. Probably surprised someone bid so high for me. Old hag. I stepped off the stage and walked to Tyler.

"OK Tyler after this one date. It's over. Nothing happened" I said warningly....

* * *

**(Selena's dress in profile)**

I was wearing a very simple brown dress with some accessories and high heels. I didn't wanna get too dressed up for him. My bangs were sleeked back with a hair band but my hair was open. Tyler had actually taken me to the cemetery. The cemetery. The cemetery? Seriously?

"Tyler. The cemetery? Really?" I questioned. He said nothing and stopped the car and I stepped out of his truck and walked behind him into the cemetery. He had actually tried to hold my hand but I pulled away. We went deep into the cemetery and I was beginning to get worried. The full moon shone on the path that we were following.

"Tyler. C'mon. I don't wanna go. Take me back" Damn me for not knowing the way!

"We're almost there. Don't worry." he said reassuringly. After a little while we did stop in front of a gravestone.

"That's my grandfather's gravestone" he said pointing to. I stayed silent. What was I suppose to say? "This might be a crappy date but I wanted it to mean something. Not just some dinner or something." he said. I was shocked to see his soft side. When I finally composed myself, I went to his side and sat down. Yeah my dress would get dirty but I didn't really care.

"That's actually really sweet and cool I guess. But you don't wanna be in my life. Trust me. I have a really fucked up life and I don't wanna ruin yours." I said brushing my hair back and looked at the big bright moon peeking out of the dark clouds. It had a weird red tint to it. Huh. That's weird. I looked over at Tyler as he got up and groaned.

"Tyler?" I asked getting up too. He had his hands on his skull and he was massaging it but something was wrong. Very wrong. I saw his figure change in the darkness. My eyes widened as I watched the scene unfold. Hair grew on his face and every part of his body and he grew slightly larger. His hands grew large claws and so did his feet. But the worst part was his face. His nose grew slightly out but not totally and his eyes grew red, and dilated. His mouth was in a growl and instead of teeth, there were sharp canines. Foam and saliva was dripping out of his mouth from between his canines. I was too numb to scream or run. He stared at me with his glowing red eyes and stalked to me. He pushed me against a tree and roared at me. I closed my eyes. What the hell do I do? I don't wanna die! I could.... no. No, I'm not using my powers. I tried kicking him but he just brutally laughed and slashed my stomach and let me drop to the ground. My dress was slashed around my stomach and my whole middle part of my body had large gashes running down it. They weren't that deep but they hurt anyway. My hair was a mess and my band lay there next to the gravestone.

"Use your powers" I heard a voice scream in the distant. OK now I was really going crazy. Yup, crazy me. Maybe I might even be dead. Huh. Even when I'm dead I'm weird. The gashes were starting to sting now and my eyesight was getting blurry. You know, where was Tyler anyway? I looked around and saw a man and a huge figure, probably Tyler, fighting. And then I turned my head back when I felt someone lean over me. I looked up and saw Bonnie's face hovering over me. So that's where the voice was from. She helped me up and I groaned.

"I need a bandage ASAP." I moaned.

"Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"Just peachy" I said smiling sarcastically. She helps me back to the car and we sit down in it waiting for Stefan. "You're not gonna give up are you?" I asked staring out the windshield. "Trying to push into my life no matter what. Why? Why do you care so much? I'm just another person in the world. Nothing special." I said shrugging. I could feel her staring at me.

"Sel, you are so much more special then you think. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you care. I care about you because you're my cousin and you're like my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. This was such a movie moment that would only happen in movies but no. it's real. I turned to look at her and I hugged her tight. Tears were blurring my eyes and the pain from my injuries were barely felt. She hugged me back and I closed my eyes and we just stayed like that for who knows how long. But the moment had to end and it did when we heard a knock on the window. We pulled away and saw Stefan with an unconscious Tyler in his arms.

"How'd you change him back?" I asked when Stefan was in the car and driving.

"I charmed a ring and it will temporarily keep him in human form." Bonnie replied. I nodded slowly and stared at the passing trees....

* * *

I walked slowly behind Bonnie to the lunch table. She sat down and signaled me to sit down too. I slowly sat down and stared at my food.

"Selena. This is Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother and Elena's boyfriend. Stefan this is my cousin Selena Stephanie Rosewall." I blushed.

"Why'd you gotta use my full my name" I whispered quietly to Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and looked up at everyone.

"Guys you remember Selena. The crazy girl who started that huge food fight and almost flashed a teacher. " I blushed to the max and kicked Bonnie underneath the table. She is just like a mom! No, she's worse. She giggled just as the bell rang. I got up and walked to class....

* * *

"Hi Selena!" I heard an annoying voice behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Whattya want Damon?"

"I just like being in your company. There's nothing wrong with that." I sighed and turned around.

"Damon there are SO many women in this town. Why do you choose to bother me?" I asked, exasperated. Damon took a step toward me so his chest met mine.

"Because you're the sexiest one here" he whispered leaning down to me. He thought I was sexy!? OMG! Wait, he's a playboy. He thinks a grandma would be sexy as long as she's a female. I leaned into him too.

"Well Damon, that's too bad cuz' that ain't gonna cut it." I whispered and spun around and began to walk away. He caught up to me soon.

"Aw C'mon Sel. It's true! I'm not lying!" he said as he pushed me into a dark alley and pinned me to the wall.

"Damon! Let go of me! Damon! I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" I screamed but he silenced me when his lips crashed onto mine. At first I stayed still but then when I realized what was happening, I started struggling but he was too strong. After a lot of struggling I stopped and just let him kiss me. I had to admit, he was a good kisser but I wasn't gonna let him get the best of me. When I stopped struggling, his hands traveled from my wrists to my hair. His hands tangled in my hair and he pushed me toward him as he deepened the kiss. I tried not to moan but it escaped my lips anyway. He smirked and took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth. As soon as he did it I wasn't in his arms anymore but in this wide open field with a crowd all around me. Women and men wore clothes that were wore decades ago and there was total chaos ahead. I walked up to the building where the chaos was. There was a church and people running around like Godzilla was after them or something. A group of people ran to the church and set it on fire. Why are they setting a church on fire? What the hell is going on and where am I? Then I saw Damon run in front of me and just stare at the burning church. Damon? Yes, it was Damon. But he looked different. His hair was different and his eyes were so much brighter. Basically he looked younger but he still looked the same. I didn't know how to explain but I was seeing it alright. Suddenly everything blurred into a different image. I was now in a dark dimly lit street. The sky was pitch black and I saw two figures a few feet ahead. I walked slowly toward them and saw that there was a male and a female. The male's head was shoved in the woman's neck and I heard slurping sounds. The female looked so familiar but I couldn't really point out why. I got closer and the male lifted his head and let out a moan. I don't know what shocked me more. That there was blood on his face and blood all over the female's neck. Or the fact that it was Damon. I backed away a little but Damon didn't seem to notice me and went back to the female's neck. I slowly touched Damon's shoulder but my hand passed through him and the scene disappeared and I was back in Damon's arms. He was still kissing me. How long has it been? I opened my mind wide. Now I knew it was real. This wasn't a joke. I found what I'd been hiding for so long and let a strong wave of power toward him. His eyes widened in surprise and he staggered back while massaging his temples. I was panting and I stumbled out of the alley. Damon stood up straight and stared at me. I backed out of there and ran to the only person I could kind of trust. Bonnie.....

DAMON'S POV

I pushed her breakable body into the nearest alley I could spot and pinned her to the wall. She screamed and struggled but I didn't notice. I stared at her full red naturally red lips and crashed my lips on hers. She was surprised but kept fighting. After a while she got tired and just stopped. I let go of her wrists and traveled my hands down to her hair and got my fingers lost in the mess of hair. She let a moan escape her lips and I smirked. She couldn't help it. I took that chance to shove my tongue in her mouth, and she tasted amazing! But she went kind of limp when I did that. She was alive but just like she was in her own world. Heh? I ignored it and kept kissing her. But after a while I felt something pushing at my walls. It cracked and rushed in. Pain shot in my head and I staggered back. Was that Selena? It couldn't be. I knew she might be a witch but not that strong. She backed out of the alley and I looked up and stared at her. She turned around and ran away with a look of confusion and fear pasted on her face. Who was this girl?..

* * *

SELENA'S POV

"OK lemme get this straight. I'm a witch and my powers are going more out of control as I age and if not controlled, are gonna kill me. Also there are vampires in the world and Damon and Stefan are two of them." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sel. Don't put it in such a negative point of view." Bonnie said jokingly.

"Bonnie!"

"OK OK."

"So who's gonna help me control the Powers?"

"Well I can't help you. I'm not experienced enough. I'm basically just you're level but I know someone who's an expert but you might not like him." she said nervously. I raised an eyebrow and she took a deep breath. "Damon." My heart stopped. Seriously? Damon really?....

* * *

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was a deep red-brown color and had a bronze door knocker. The door opened quickly and Damon was standing there with his trademark smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. But blasting people with strong power isn't nice."

"And raping people isn't nice either." I shot back nastily.

"Psshh you could hardly call it rape" he said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I know you didn't come here just to argue with me. What do I owe this visit for?" he asked charmingly.

"Can I come in?" He moved out of the way and I walked in. I turned around to face him as he closed the door. "Well as you already probably know. I'm a witch and not very experienced." I said slowly. Damon just stared. "And I was kinda wondering if you would...would help me control my powers." I said looking around everywhere except him. He stayed silent.

"And why would I do something for you? What do I get out of it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Psssh. My company of course!" I joked. He walked over to me and I backed up until I hit the wall. He put a hand on the wall next to my head and he got close to me.

"Well baby that ain't gonna cut it." he said stating my earlier remark.

"And what will?" I said, deciding to play along with his game. He smirked. Uh oh. Nothing good's gonna come outta this. He leaned down closer to me.

"You have to kiss me and mean it." he whispered.

"NO!" I said pushing him away and walking toward the door.

"Fine but I hope you know that if your Powers aren't controlled, they will kill you slowly and painfully." He called out. That made me stop in my tracks. I turned around slowly, biting my lip. "It's just one time you have to kiss me and in return you'll have an... almost normal life." He said almost smugly. He was enjoying this. Stupid smirking bastard. I walked over to him.

"Fine. One kiss and then you'll help me control my Powers. Promise?" I said staring intently at him, letting him know that I was actually trusting him right now.

"Promise." he said with a sigh and wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against his body. I stared up at him not really knowing what to do. He leaned down and kissed me softly and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly pulled at the end of his hair. He pushed me even closer to him from the waist. His hands traveled up and down my back and finally stopped at my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and kissed him back. He was gonna kiss me anyway so why not enjoy it? Damon's tongue slid into my mouth and we made out until I was out of breath. His lips moved from my mouth to my jaw and he trailed kisses all the way down to my neck, which didn't really help my panting breath. A moan escaped my lips as he went farther down my neck. I struggled to say something.

"D-Damon. This wasn't part of t-t-the deal!" I exclaimed. His lips moved up to my ear.

"Admit it. You like it." he whispered seductively. Yeah. This felt amazing! NO! NO! He was a vampire! He doesn't care! And I did not like this! I think...

"No Damon! A deal is a deal. You have your kiss now keep your end of the deal!" I said finally pulling away from him. I was still breathing heavily but I was more in control now.

"Fine I still say you loved it. But I always keep my promises so we'll start the lesson tomorrow here at 7." he said walking away.

"Wait that's it?"

"Yeah. What else do you want?" he asked turning around.

"I don't know. I thought it would be a little more "mystical" or something." I said shrugging. He laughed and just walked away....

* * *

"Do you really think I can trust him?"

"I really don't know. But I don't think he'll hurt you. It's really hard to explain but Damon isn't really what he tries to show everyone he is. So I really think you should control your powers. But just in case, here's some vervain. It's just like Elena's necklace." Bonnie said, handing me a necklace similar to the one Elena wears everyday.

"Thanks Bon" I said hugging her. "But I gotta go now" I said, getting up. I put on the necklace and went home...

* * *

"DAD!" I screamed as he crashed a wine bottle on my head. I hadn't even took 5 steps in the house and he was already abusing me.

"Y-y-y-you don't care a-a-a-about me! You l-l-l-leave me here for ha-ha-half the day!" he slurred.

"Dad I have to go to school!" I shouted, holding my head. He stumbled around and my face softened. I walked over to him and helped him to the couch. He took another bottle and crashed it on my head. I gasped. Pain shot through my head and I was becoming dizzy.

"Go away you good for nothing bitch!" he shouted as he drank some more. I staggered up the stairs and reached my bed in enough time to pass out on my bed.

* * *

**Click. Click. Click. **I shot up and turned to the window. Damon was sitting on a tree tapping his fingers on my window. I looked at the time. 8:55. Crap. I slept through the lesson. I ran to the window and opened it.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I totally forgot about it. I was like really tired and—" I rushed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked smoothly.

"Uh yeah sure come in." I said moving away from the window. Damon jumped in like nothing.

"OK so let's start the lesson.

"Now?"

"No in 5 years-- yes now!" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Uhhm OK, What do I do?" Damon wlaked over to my bed and sat down.

"Are you bleeding?" Oh crap! How'd he know?

"Uh yeah I fell and my knee started bleeding" I said quickly. He stared at me.

"Anyways. We'll start with the most simple of all. Blocking your mind...."

**OK It wasn't very good probably but I've been really busy lately. And I'm sorry it took like a week but I have testing coming up, I'm planning a surprise party, I play basketball with my friends, school and a lot more! So please don't get mad. I think I'll post my other story, Darkest Night next. I don't know, I'll see. **


	3. Winter Dance

**OK I've gots some things to say. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Darkest Night. My other story will be ending soon. I'm kinda getting bored with it. I like this story much better. I've been reading some other fanfictions and realizing some mistakes and how I could improve my story so I'm trying to include all those changes in this story. Also, I won't be posting as often because of testing, friends, basketball, babysitting, volleyball, swimming, school, family, making sony vegas videos, shopping, presents, parties and all that crap. But it's Spring Break so maybe I'll post some more. I'm trying to end Darkest Night as soon as possible, but still not rushing through it. So don't get pissed if I don't post. I'll probably definetly post on the weekends. Also I'm open to criticism and ways to improve my stories. OK I'll stop talking now :)**

DAMON'S POV

I had to admit she was doing well, almost as if this came naturally to her. Don't think I was going soft on her. I am Damon Salvatore after all. The one woman I ever loved threw me away so I'm done with women. They're all just cold hearted bitches. Did Selena really think that I would help her for just one kiss? Did she forget that I'm a vampire? An evil one, as Saint Stefan would say. There has to be SOME blood in this whole situation. I smirked and lurked off to find some _food._..

"So you ready for your last lesson. I honestly, am depressed. Now I don't have an excuse to come over to your house whenever I want." I said, sitting down on her bed. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. "I was expecting an 'OH Damon you can come over anytime. I know you're a good person because you helped me through my shit'" I said in an extremely high voice. I saw her flush.

"OK first of all. You're an ass no matter what. And second... I do not sound like that!" she exclaimed. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Honestly, women?

"Anyway, let's start. This lesson is basically just gonna teach you the basics of spells and that's as far as I, a vampire, can go. Now take out your cookbook." She scowled.

"It is NOT called a cookbook Damon!"

"Whatever. I don't really care." She sighed and went to her closet and took out an old musty book. She walked over to me and gave it to me and sat down beside me and kind of leaned over my shoulder to read the book. I could feel her warmth and I could smell the expensive lavender lotion and rose and honey shampoo. Strands of her hair came loose and fell over her face but she didn't move them away. I glanced over at her and her cheeks were rosy and her hair was damp, from the shower she just took. Her silver eyes were shining and her lips were perfectly glossed. I went back to the book and pretended to read. I could feel her gaze travel to my face after a while. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" she asked confused. I smirked.

"You want me to do something?" I said slyly as I leaned toward her. She backed up until she fell on her bed. I climbed on top of her and hovered over her face. I stared at her neck and I could feel her pulse go up. My mouth watered as I stared at her blood rushing through her veins. My fangs popped out and black veins appeared on my face. I saw Selena's eyes widen as she realized what was going on. I leaned down to her neck and she closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. It was going to be sweet killing her. Just as I was about to rip her neck apart I felt a sharp shock go up from where I was touching her to all over my body. I shot up with my hunger totally gone. I jumped off of her and stared at her. She stared right back, looking me straight in the eye. She was panting and I swear her skin was glowing a little bit. She looked away and the glow was gone. She got up and paced around but suddenly stopped.

"You tried to kill me" she almost screeched with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"But I didn't. Chill out." I said, getting up.

"Yeah only cuz' I used my Powers on you" she said with narrow eyes. I ignored her.

"How'd you learn how to do that? I didn't teach you." I said accusingly.

"I was looking through the book and tried some stuff and practiced and eventually I got it" she said shrugging. "I also learned how to set things on fire and Bonnie told me you aren't too fond of fire" she said, evilly, cocking her heard. Damn Bonnie. "So get out! I don't need your help" she said coldly.

"You can't just let go of me. I helped you even though I hate you." I was beginning to get pissed now. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Ouch Damon. You hate me. That's just mean." she said with a fake pout. I rolled my eyes.

"Only I use sarcasm like that, Selena" I said warningly. She sighed.

"Why are you staying here? What do you want? Other than my blood" she added after she saw the look cross my face. I stayed silent. What did I want from her? Torture her? Yeah. That would make sense. "Look please just leave" she begged, suddenly weary.

"Selena, you asked for me to be brought upon you when you asked for my help." I said, amused with her pain.

"I'M SORRY DAMON FOR ASKING FOR YOUR HELP! I kissed you and that's what you asked for. Why are you still bothering me?" she exploded. "You know what, I'm done with your crap. Leave or I'll set you on fire, right here, right now." She threatened. I walked over to the window. I was tired too. Before I jumped out I looked over my shoulder and said one last thing before I took my big departure.

"Fine. I'll leave now but just know I'm not going to stop until your dead. But you should know that I like to play with my food first." I smirked and jumped out into the darkness...

* * *

SELENA'S POV

He tried to kill me! That bastard! How the hell did he get so damn involved in my life. Stupid me just had to go and get myself killed by a stupid playboy vampire. If I wanted to die, I could've just let my Powers slowly kill me. It's probably better than Damon torturing me until he kills me. I sighed and walked into the school and was bombarded with man whores.

"Selena choose me! No not that bastard. He's gay! Pick me!" and many more shouted at me. I miraculously found my way out of the crowd and ran into the girl's room. I could hear the riot outside. What the hell? But it all clicked when I saw the Winter Dance poster on the wall of the bathroom. I sighed. Dammit. How the hell do I get out of this? Why did all these boys have to come after _me?_ Ah crap. I just had to act like a diva in the beginning?! After I heard the bell ring, I peeked out and tiptoed to my class. Of course I was late. Again...

***LATER***

"Just tell them that you're not going or you already have a date or something like that." Elena suggested. I shook my head.

"They're like flies. They just keep appearing outta no where no matter how much you swat em'." Elena sighed. "Maybe you should go but take someone you know" she suggested again.

"Like who? You're with Stefan and Matt is with Caroline and I'm not going out with some random guy. That's just like going with one of the guys here." I said, frustrated.

"What about Damon" Elena said quitely. I glared at her.

"Are you crazy? That dude is killer!"

"Oh C'mon, he's not that bad! He hasn't bothered in such a long time. Just one favor from him won't hurt!" Elena defended. How much it would hurt? A lot! Oh God life is NOT going the way I want it right now.

"No Elena. I rather be tortured" I sighed and got up...

* * *

"You did what now!?" I screeched at a very scared friend. "Elena! I can't believe you did that! What did he say?" I demanded shaking her roughly.

"He just said it'll be my pleasure. Nothing bad. See?" she said in a frightened voice. I groaned and began to pace, except I stomped. Ah crap. I'm going to die! I was hyperventalating at this point.

"Look Sel. Damon just wants to make people think he's all bad and sometimes he goes to an extreme to prove that but he really is a good person deep inside. It's just that his hurt overpowers the good. I tried to bring the best out of him and I was close but it didn't work. Maybe you can. I don't know but I just wanted to tell you that." she said before she walked away. I cocked my head and thought about what Elena just told me.

"Hey Selena." I turned around and stared into Tyler's broad face.

"Hi Tyler." I said hesitantly. I could tell he was nervous.

"So you know the Winter Dance is coming up in a week.." Oh crap. "And I know last time it didn't go well at all but I'm in control now. I promise. I've been practicing so would you like to go with me?" Aw, man I seriously have no choice.

"Tyler I wish with all my heart that I could go but Elena already set me up with someone and I already said yes to them." I lied. Maybe the 'with all my heart' part was a little too much. Eh, whatever.

"Oh it's OK. I understand. Have fun!" he said with a fake smile. He walked away and left me standing there. I sighed. How the hell do I get stuck in all this crap. Was Elena telling the truth about Damon? Do I really wanna take the risk and try to find out? I don't know! I hate drama! I have enough drama at home...

***DANCE NIGHT***

(SELENA'S DRESS IN PROFILE)

"You look just beautiful tonight. It's an honor to have you ask me to the dance" Damon said as he started his Ferrari. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. Elena asked you without my permission and the only reason I came is because of personal issues." And I couldn't have said anything more true. Not only did I have the boy problem but my dad has been drinking more lately. I've been trying to avoid him as much as possible so my bruises would heal and I could wear something decent to the ball. I mean I might hate Damon but I ain't wearing rags to a dance! So I haven't gotten hurt by him for almost a month and my bruises didn't completely heal but they did enough for me to hide them with some make up. I walked into the large hall with Damon by my side. I was actually surprised. This year the school had put aside some money to rent a big hall and make the ball actually pretty decent. Fake snow flurries fell around softly everywhere and covered the shiny waxed floor. White neon lights danced around the room and jumped off walls and people. The boys were in tuxes and their were a variety of dresses with a variety of girls dancing to the music. I didn't recognize the music but it sounded like Hip-hop. Hip-hop at a formal Winter Ball? What is the world coming to? I saw some food tables at the side of the room and cut my way through the crowd to it. Before I reached the table I felt a cold hand grasp my arm. I turned around and saw Damon.

"What?" I shouted over the music.

"Well you did insist on me coming with you so now you have to dance with me" he said, rolling his eyes. Before I could say anything, he pulled me toward him and we started dancing slowly to our own tempo, unlike the others who were thrashing around to the upbeat song. I sighed and started dancing with Damon. If I didn't hate Damon so much, then I would've thought it was sweet how he was dancing slowly to his own beat and actually took the time to dance with me. But unfortunately, this is Damon Salvatore. I lied my forehead on Damon's shoulder and sighed. I didn't want to be here at all. Damon didn't say anything but we kept swaying side by side. It was kind of relaxing but of course I would never say that to Damon. But that peace was ruined by a loud booming voice behind me. I groaned in my head. I pulled away from Damon and turned around.

"Hi Tyler" I said in a strained voice. I was definetly not in the mood.

"Hey Sel. I know you have a date but would you mind one dance with me." he said nervously. This new attitude almost made me wish he was a dickhead again. Almost.

"Sure" I said with a fake smile. "Damon you don't mind right?" I asked, hoping he would save me from Tyler but when I turned around he was gone. Damn that sneaky bastard!

DAMON'S POV

I took her arm and spun her around. She looked so damn hot, I almost sucked her dry right there but I controlled myself. I started dancing slowly to my own song. Surprisingly she didn't fight back but instead lied her forehead on my shoulder which showed her neck. Damon! I could feel my fangs pop out and I stared at her skin and her beating veins filled with sweet warm blood.. No Damon! Control yourself. You'll get her soon enough. I looked up and stared at no where trying to ignore the warmth near me. But I could still smell her and all the people around me. Why the hell didn't I feed?! I was just about to leave when Selena pulled out of my arms and started talking to Tyler. I took this chance to go outside and take a deep breath. I swore to myself that I won't feed until I drink her blood. I want only her blood and I won't stop until I get it. I walked back in and saw her dancing with Tyler, but she looked tortured. Tyler was blabbering and she looked bored, staring off into space. I smirked and walked over to her. I'm finished playing games. I'm taking her tonight. I tapped on Tyler shoulder.

"OK you will leave Selena alone from now on. Bye" I compelled him. I looked back at Selena. She raised her eyebrow and stared at me. "What?" I asked innocently. She shook her head and walked away to the food table. I followed her through the crowd and saw that she had gone to the back where no one was around. Perfect. I grinned. I walked toward her and pinned her to the wall. She gasped in pain. I didn't hit her that hard.

"Damon!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? Let go!" she struggled. I leaned down to her neck and started sucking on it. I felt her take in a deep breath. I moved across her neck and to her shoulder. But I felt something weird on my tongue. What is that? What is she wearing? Perfume? Lotion? No it's... Why the hell is she wearing that on her shoulder? I'm not a woman but I know that you don't put make up on your shoulder. I ignored it and went back to her shoulder. I pushed her harder into the wall and I heard her cry in pain. What the fuck? I finally pulled away and stared at her. She had her head down and I saw tears traveling down her nose and falling from the tip. Before I could say anything, she began to slide down the wall and I caught her just before she hit the floor. I stared at her tear streaked face which was now red. I looked down at her shoulder and brushed away more of the make up and saw a bid purple bruise. I frowned and felt the back of her head where I felt a raw gash and big bumps. Where the hell did she get hurt so much from? She isn't _that_ clumsy. I picked her up bridal style and was about to walk out the back door when a hand stopped me.

"What did you do to her Damon?" I heard Stefan's voice demand.

"Nothing." I said calmly and walked away before I could get interrogated more. Well, my night was ruined. I don't feed on sleeping maidens. I have some dignity in me. But don't worry Selena, I'll get you soon enough...

* * *

SELENA'S POV

Ugh. I hurt. Everything hurt. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was... I was at the Salvatore resident. Memories rushed into my head of the dance and I shot up from the sofa. Ow. OK that was a crappy idea. I slowly got off the sofa but Damon stopped me.

"You're in no state to get up yet. Mind telling me how you got hurt so much. And don't give me the 'I fell down' crap." he said smoothly. I glared at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You tried to rape me of bite me or kill me or WHATEVER!" I exploded.

"But again. I didn't so it doesn't count."

"Is it gonna count when you kill me?" I asked coldly.

"Yes" he said simply. My blood boiled. This bastard is unbelievable! I looked down and realized I was still in my very skin showing dress. How much of my bruises did he see? I slowly got up and Damon watched me intently. I tried to walk toward the door but stumbled. Before I knew it Damon was in front of me holding me up. My eyesight was growing dizzy and I let Damon take me back to the couch.

"Told you"

"Shut up Sherlock"

"Ooooh another nickname. Lemme add it to my list of, bastard, man whore, and ass" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was true. I did call him all that. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan walked in.

"Selena! What did the ass do to you?!" Bonnie cried. Elena glared at Damon and Stefan began to shout at him.

"Guys, chill out. Can someone please just take me home" I said wearily. Bonnie helped me up from the couch.

"I will. C'mon. I'm sorry about Damon. He's an asshole." She helped me to the door and I glanced back at Damon and saw fury seeping into his face. I turned back around quickly and let Bonnie lead me home....

**OK I know it's not real long but I wanted to post since I haven't posted since forever. I really hope you like it. I tried to add detail to this one and make Damon a cold-hearted ass but no matter how hard I try he ends up being a little bit soft. I just love soft Damon! Lol OK well Darkest Night is almost over and I'm almost done with the chapter. I'm gonna go work on it now and probably get it up tomorrow or tonight. Thanks! Subscribe, Review anything! :)**


	4. Flashback to My Past

**OK whenever I start trying to finish my other story, I just come back to this so IDK. Another chapter :)**

**Also thank you for reading this story, faving it, reviewing it and putting it on your alerts list. Each little thing means a lot to me :) **

_**My head spun. What was going on with my life? It's total chaos! How did it even get this way?**_

I pushed the corpse to the corner of the alley and wiped my chin. Where had Selena gotten those bruises? Why am I even thinking about her? I don't care?! She can go to hell for all I care? I didn't. I just wanted her just right for when I feed from her. I walked out of the alley and flew off into the sky in my crow form.

* * *

Ow. OK major hangover feeling. I slowly got out of my bed and looked around, trying to open my groggy eyes. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I was still in my dress but it was all messed up. Wait. Did my dad see me last night? Oh crap. God, please don't have let him! I checked my bruises and I swear they looked larger. What the fuck? Damon just _had_ to harass me! Again! After I was done with my shower I walked downstairs, right into my very pissed off Dad. Crap. Crap. Crap!

"So what happened last night you attention grabbing whore?" he demanded.

"N-n-nothing. I just was really tired." I stuttered backing up a little. He stalked over to me and pushed me down on the stairs. Crap. Not again.

"You fucking liar. Did you forget it was your fault that your mother died you ungrateful little bitch!" he roared. I flinched. He then grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it.

"Dad! Stop please! I'm sorry! Please stop!" he begged as he glared at me, still holding my hair. I whimpered as he pushed my head around by my hair.

"Daddy..." I whimpered.

"Shut up you bitch! I ain't your Dad!" he screamed in my face. Tears were now rolling down my face. He slammed my head against the stair post. I felt warm liquid on the back of my head as I slid down it. But he wasn't done yet. He kicked me with his combat boots on my thigh. I screamed in agony and held my leg. Everything hurt to an extreme. He grabbed my hair again and pulled me up by it. The pain was indescribable now. My head felt numb but somehow I could still feel the pain in my head. God, just kill me now, please. Take me out of my misery. He got up close in my face.

"You had enough or do you need more?" he whispered. I could smell the beer in his breath, after years of drinking it. My feet weren't touching the ground and he was still holding me up by my hair. I whimpered again and shook my head a little bit. Tears kept spilling out of my eyes like a waterfall. He finally let my go and I hit the floor hard. He kicked me one last time and left, probably to some bar. I crawled up to the stair post and leaned against it. My whole body was now just numb but still the tears, spilled out of my eyes.

2 DAYS LATER

BONNIE'S POV

I knocked on the large wooden door with large text books and a pile of papers in my arms.

"Selena!" Mr. Rosewall!" I waited for someone open the door but when no one did, I sighed and put my pile on the table on the porch. I looked in my backpack and opened the door with my spare key that Selena had given to me. I took the stack and put it on the coffee table in the living room and wandered around, looking for somebody.

"Selena! Mr. Rosewall! Anybody here?!" I shouted. When I walked into the big room with the large staircase, I stopped dead in my tracks. Red. Red. Red. Everywhere. Blood. Splattered everywhere like a messed up paint job. Then, something even more terrifying, I saw Selena's body leaning against the stair post! Oh my God! I rushed over to Selena's limp body. Her head was lowered and her hair covered all her face but half her hair was red with dry blood. Her whole body looked limp. I have to call Stefan! No. With the blood he'll go all vampire. Oh crap.

"Damon!" I screamed in my mind.

"Yes little witch?" he said calmly.

"Damon! You have to come to Selena's house ASAP! Please! It's emergency!" I screamed. Now I was crying. I heard Damon sigh.

"I'm coming." After about a minute I heard a knock on the door. I raced to it and opened it.

"Come in! Please hurry!" I rushed. I saw a look of worry flash across his face for a millisecond and then it was gone just as it had come. If anyone asked who knew Damon Salvatore best I guess I could say, I did. Me or Elena were the only ones he really opened up to. But mostly Elena of course. When he saw Selena I saw shock register into his face but he hid it up and rushed toward her and pulled her head up from her chin. Her eyes were closed and she looked so pale.

"She's lost a lot of blood" he said, quietly and picked her up bridal style. "We have to get her to the hospital. My blood isn't gonna help her. She was already hurt before this. There's too much damage." I nodded.

"Anything. Please just don't let her die" I whispered. He glanced at me and shot out in inhuman speed...

DAMON'S POV

"Is she gonna be OK? Please tell me she's OK?" Bonnie attacked the doctor that had come out of Selena's room.

"Please calm down. She had very bad injuries and they'll take time to heal but she'll eventually be fine" the doctor said calmly. "But the injuries didn't look accidental. She had previous injuries that were healing. So do you mind telling me what happened to her?" What did happen to her? My mind flashed back to the Winter Dance night. Huh.

"I don't know! We found her like that when we went to her house!" Bonnie sobbed.

"OK Ma'am. Calm down. You can visit her if you want." Bonnie nodded and the doctor went back inside.

"Where are Stefan and Elena?" I asked getting up. I was ready to leave. She sniffled.

"I don't know. They won't pick up their phones."

"Well, I got her to the hospital. My job is done." I sighed as I moved toward the EXIT doors.

"Thanks Damon" I heard Bonnie whisper...

* * *

She looked so damn pale. Tubes of all sizes were sticking out of various places. Everything basically was wrong about her. Their was a gauze wrapped around her forehead. What was I dong here anyway? I stared at the sleeping figure and again I wondered how this happened to her? I have to stop whoever is doing this! If Selena is gonna die, I'll be the one to kill her...

BONNIE'S POV

12:00. I glanced over at my sleeping cousin. Tears started pouring out again. I can't believe this happened to her. She's like my sister and I hated seeing her like this. I looked back at her and saw her stir a little bit. I rushed over to her.

"Selena! Are you OK? What happened?" I bombarded her with questions. She groaned.

"Bonnie! Ohhhh, what happened?" she mumbled.

"That's what I would like to know! Who did this to you?" With that her eyes shot open and she looked around.

"No one! Why would anyone do this to me? I just... fell down the stairs... again." she lied. I narrowed my eyes.

"Selena Stephanie Rosewall! Don't you dare lie to me! I'm so worried about you. You're like my sister. If something, God forbid, happened to you, I'd die!" I exclaimed. I saw her face soften and her eyes become sad.

"I love you too Bons. You promise you won't freak, you won't tell anyone, and you won't do anything about it?" she asked.

"How can I not do anything about it?!"

"Please. Just lemme handle this" she pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Dad did this." she whispered. My eyes grew wide.

"What!" I screamed, getting up quickly.

"Bonnie! You promised! I have this under control. Please just lemme handle this!"

"Selena--"

"Bonnie. You're the only one who knows about this. I trusted you enough to tell you this. Please just don't throw away my trust." I sighed and sat back down. I can't believe Sam Rosewall was doing this to his own daughter.

"Why are you dealing with his crap?!"

"Bonnie he's the only family I have other than you! He's my father. I can't just throw him away even though he hurts me! Please try to understand!" she pleaded.

"Fine. But if you get hurt again, I'm done."

"I won't and OK." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly and so did I.

"But do you know why he does this?" I asked, pulling away. She looked away...

SELENA'S POV

4 YEARS AGO

"_Mama. C'mon already! You promised you'd take me shopping for picture day today!" I screamed into her room._

"_Oh honey. I'm exhausted. Don't you have something else to wear?" she said, with a tired voice._

"_Mama! C'mon! I have to wear something new!" I heard her sigh._

"_OK I'm coming."_

"_YES! Thanks Mom!" I ran out her room. _

"_Where Selly going?" my little sister, Chelsea asked with big eyes._

"_No where" I said rolling my eyes. "C'mon go to your room and get ready to go shopping" I snapped and Chelsea rushed into her room._

"_Mama thanks again for taking me shopping." I said with a genuine smile._

"_Uh no problem sweetie." Mom said, looking over at me, with a weary smile. I looked back ahead._

"_Mom...Mom... What are you doing!" I shrieked as we ran off the highway and crashed into a tree. But I felt another jolt on the side of our car, where an SUV had crashed into the right side of our car. Also where Chelsea sat..._

"_Mom? Chelsea?" I whispered. I looked over and saw a gruesome scene. Her head was twisted and blood was everywhere. Glass and pieces of the car were crushing her. I looked back and saw nothing. There was nothing there. Just metal and glass._

"_Mom? Chelsea?" I choked out from a sob._

"_They couldn't find Chelsea. They assume that the crash made her fly out a window so their searching the forest. And baby, Mommy's gone to the angels. I'm so lucky to still have you" my father choked on his sobs. I wrapped my arms around him._

"_Dad this is all my fault." I sobbed._

"_No it's not bay. No it's not...."_

"They could never find Chelsea. They think some animal took her corpse away or something. And Mom just plain died. At first Dad was just plain depressed. Then, he took all the anger that built up in him, out on me. And I don't even blame him! It was my fault. If I hadn't been such a bitch then... this would never have happened." I broke out crying. Bonnie hugged me tightly and comforted me.

"It wasn't your fault." she murmured. "But why did she drive off the road?"

"I don't know!" She frowned.

"Did you see anything weird before she.. you know?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I don't know.."

"Think Sel. Think hard." she said urgently.

"Um, well I don't know. Before she drove off, her eyes kinda glazed over and I swear they became black with a red ring around them. But, it must've been my head. Right?" I asked looking over at Bonnie. What the hell was she trying to say. She nodded absentmindedly....

"You are no way in hell going back home!" Bonnie said sternly. I groaned.

"Bons!"

"No!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Yea just like you were this time. You were so fine that you got yourself put in the hospital!"

"Bonnie. This is no time to be sarcastic." She rolled her eyes. "I can't stay at your house forever!"

"You just shut up and walk."

* * *

"Dad. Sel is gonna stay at our house. Uncle Sam is on a business trip" Bonnie lied. Bonnie's Dad's face clouded over when he heard Sam's name. He didn't like him either for some reason.

"OK Selena. Stay as long as you want" he said with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure your Dad won't come here?" Bonnie asked after we were safely up to her room.

"Yeah. He'' last without me for about... a week or so." I said shrugging.

"Wow."

"Yeah, well he's drunk most of the time so... yeah" I ended awkwardly. Bonnie sighed.

"Can we tell Elena or Stefan." I shook my head.

"Not yet. I will but not yet." She nodded....

**OK I wrote this quickly cuz' I might be busy this week. IDK my life is a mystery :) But I started this this morning and ended now: 3:30. So yeah. It might be a little rushed and short bbut I still hope you like it :) Review, subscribe, fave and all tht stuff x)**


	5. Singing My Way to Hell

**In Darkest Night, toward the end, I wrote Selena but I meant Alexis so just replace Selena with Alexis. Also, some of my chapters are getting messed up and all and I just wanna tell you, that I edited some of them so yeah. It's kinda hectic. You know how in the story, Selena is abused? Well abuse from parents (or anyone) is really serious. People don't take it as serious as they should be taking it. It's disgusting what kind of things these "parents" do. If you do some research on some stories, you would be horrified at what kind of things are going on in the world. Also on a lighter note, something that would really help me is a fanfiction app for the iPhone. I have an iPhone so it would be SO AWESOME if they created an app. I couldn't find one but is their like some petition for making one? IDK but that's a cool idea. :)**

SELENA'S POV

Everything's going unusually fine. I've been staying at Bonnie's house for a week and Dad still hasn't contacted me yet. It saddened me a bit that he can't even remember me. Also Damon hasn't bothering me since I got out of the hospital, so that's a nice surprise. But I wonder what happened to him. I mean he loves torturing me, so why isn't he torturing me now? Not that I'm complaining, it's just weird. I looked over at the sleeping Bonnie and put an arm over my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

_DREAM_

_Where am I? In my dream? Aren't dreams suppose to be all nice and fluffy with lots of bunnies and stuff? Unless this is a nightmare. I looked around at my surroundings. It was night time but the sky was the darkest thing I've ever seen. No stars, moon or clouds. Just like a black velvet sheet spread out where the sky is suppose to be. The ground was rough and rocky and all around me were trees without leaves. In the dark night they looked like little bony fingers swaying around. It was all really creepy, even for me. I don't know how I saw. I mean there was not a dot of light anywhere, but still I saw perfectly fine. I turned around and saw a familiar dark figure standing there staring at me intently. He had piercing blue eyes and beautiful hair that had a soft tint of rainbow in it. He was dressed in all black, perfect for our surroundings. Haven't guessed yet? Damon Salvatore. He took a few steps toward me and I saw his features a little better. He walked all the way toward me and leaned down to my ear._

"_What happened to you? Who hurt you?" he asked, almost seductively. I blinked at how close he was. He still swept me off my feet no matter how hard I tried to resist him. Not in a I-love-you kind-of-way. I guess just the fact of registering he's just a damn charming vampire. _

"_I told you. I fell." I said simply._

"_Don't lie to me Sel. Tell me the truth. This is a dream after all. What harm could it do?" he breathed on my ear. I considered it. I don't need Damon annoying me in my dreams either. I have enough of him in one world. I opened my mouth to say something but instead the scene in front of me went completely dark and then lightened again. _

Instead I was in Bonnie's room now. I slowly got up and looked over at Bonnie.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?" I shook my head.

"Hey Bons? Can vampires get into people's dreams?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just doing some research to stay safe from our lovely vampire friends." She frowned.

"Yeah, they can if you're not wearing vervain. Stefan wouldn't do that but I don't know about..Oh crap! I should've realized!" She ran over to her drawer and took out a necklace. It was just a simple sphere on a chain. Nothing special.

"Here. Put this on. The circle holds a little bit of vervain. You don't need a lot. So always wear this and no vampire can compell you, or do anything to you basically." she said with a small smile. I nodded and put it on. It felt cold against my warm skin and I stared down at it. "You can go to the bathroom if you want."

"Yeah" I said as I got up and remembered the dream last night. Was that really Damon in my head or just a realistically freaky dream?

()()()()()()()()()

"OMG! I have an idea!" Caroline gushed. "Remember how you used to sing? Why don't you sing us a song?" Slumber party with friends was officially ruined.

"Ehh, no. I don't sing anymore. Plus, I don't know any songs and I don't have my guitar." I reasoned. Elena smirked and got up. She walked over to my bed and looked under it. Before I could stop her, she took out my guitar and my song book. Damn her for knowing every fucking thing about me. I sighed. "Guys seriously, I don't wanna." I begged. They all turned on their puppy dog faces and looked at me through their eyelashes. I sighed again. Well I haven't sang since forever and the guitar looked tempting. Plus it's only the girls. What harm could it do? "Fine. What song do you want?" They all rushed after my song book and flipped through it but stopped at one page.

"This one!" they exclaimed pointing at the page. I arched an eyebrow and picked up my guitar to tune it.

(SONG: THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY. BY AVRIL LAVIGNE. I DON'T OWN THE SONG. I'M JUST USING IT CUZ' I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE A SONG AND I CAN'T WRITE SONGS. AT ALL.)

_I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth this  
Yeah  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

I finished my song and looked away, avoiding eye contact. Then, it was like a time bomb exploded.

"OMG that was amazing! What are you talkin' about, you can't sing? Girl that was spectacular!" all the girls exploded. My eyes widened. They actually liked it? I'd forgotten how good it felt to sing and hold my guitar.

"I remember when you first sang that song. Everyone was just like—amazed. And you still have that strong beautiful voice." Bonnie said, in a dazed voice, going deep into her memories. I stayed quiet and so did the others. I remember that day too. I also remembered _him._ Bonnie realized what she just said and snapped back to reality. "SO! Let's go to bed now!" she said quickly, trying to change the subject. Thank God. I quickly got up.

"Yeah. It's pretty late now."

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"32nd Annual Talent Show." Bonnie read the headline on the colorful poster.

"Wow just when I thought this school couldn't get any cornier, they slap on a talent show. Perfect." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. What's a school without a talent show?" Bonnie, rolled her eyes back at me.

"Uh, I dunno know... an awesome unique school."

"Pssh you are so damn weird. But you know what! You should totally sing in the talent show!" Elena exclaimed as she turned toward me with bright eyes.

"No." I stated, simply and began to walk away. Bonnie and Elena caught up with me and began walking on both sides of me.

"C'mon Sel. Pleaaassseee." Bonnie begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" I exclaimed as I walked away to my next class.

* * *

LUNCH

"C'mon Selena! You're amazing" I heard Elena's voice behind me. Crap. They haven't left me alone for the whole day. My back pack was full of notes from them that read the same damn thing. 'Enter the talent show. Please.' What harm could a song do? A lot apparently. I turned around and glared at Elena and Bonnie. Caroline was behind them with Stefan and Matt. They must have told them too.

"Look guys. I know you're thinking the best of me but I seriously don't wanna do the show. Please respect my privacy and for once, just please, let it go!" I said. The words came out harsher than I wanted but they took no notice. Matt and Stefan were just watching us in amusement as the girls begged. I sighed and ran my perfectly manicured nails through my hair. I turned on my heel and strode to a table and sat down, trying to ignore all of them.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

I fell back on my bed and sighed. Life is crazy. Truly crazy. First of all, my Dad hasn't been home since the hospital incident. I bet this whole time he's been getting drunk and hooking up with sluts. That's my Dad for you. Second, was Damon. I'd never thought that him leaving me alone would bother me so much. I had always asked him to leave me alone, but now that he's leaving me alone, I feel weird. I don't know. Just that something is wrong. I also haven't gotten the dream with Damon in it anymore. So that's kind of a relief. Maybe that dream was real. Third is the damn talent show. The girls aren't leaving me alone and annoying the crap out of me. And last, but definetly not least, I missed them. I missed Mom and Chelsea, and _Darren. _If possible, I missed him the most. Mom and Chelsea haunted me every night but Darren. Darren. He was just something. I wish he was back with me. I missed them all so much.

LATER

I heard a knock on the door. Was that Dad? Was he back? I don't know if I should be scared or glad he's back. When I opened the door, I saw, unfortunately, Damon Salvatore. I sighed and stepped back. Even if I slammed the door on his face, he would still come inside somehow.

"Well, at least you didn't come through the window. What do you want Damon? You left me alone for a blissful day which is probably like a record for you." I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Well hello to you too Ms. Sunshine." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, what do you want?" He walked in and closed the door.

"Nothing. I was just feeling lonely without my favorite girl in the world" he sweet talked, flashing his bright smile but quickly turning it off. Typical. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. "You sure are sighing a lot tonight." Damon observed. I didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"I just...have a lot on my mind." I could tell Damon was just as surprised as me that I didn't reply with a smart ass comment. I heard him walk up behind me. I began to put dishes away into the cabinets and I felt Damon's hard stare on me.

"Yeah I guess stress is a real bitch." Suddenly I swirled around to face him. He was closer than I thought but I didn't care.

"Why the hell are you being so nice?! Weren't you the one who said you were gonna kill me?" I demanded. I could feel shock register into Damon's face but he masked it. But I wasn't done. "Are you like trying to make me fall in love with you or something so then you could just break my heart and kill me? Is that what you want? Well sorry, but somebody already beat you to the punch and I'm not stupid enough to fall for that again." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them. Damon studied me with his icy eyes and leaned into me a little bit and put his hands on either side of me, so I was trapped.

"Do you want me to kill you? Do you want me to make me fall in love with you? Do you want _me_ to fall in love with you?" he emphasized the me in the last question. I stared back at him and slightly shook my head.

"I just don't get you." I murmured and looked down. He lifted my face up by my chin and looked me dead in the eye.

"You don't need to get me. Why do you care what's going on in my life?" I was shocked. Why did I care? He smirked at my silence and leaned down to my lips. Our lips were just about to meet when I heard the front door crash open. I snapped back to reality and realized that my Dad was probably home now...

**OK I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I was reading Shadow Souls. I'm not going to give out anything but so far I don't really like it. Maybe that's because it's mostly Damon and Elena. The on;y one I really prefer with Damon is Bonnie and there are no Bonnie and Damon moments so far so I'm pretty disappointed. But in other ways, it's really good. It's probably more fictional and more fantasy then the rest of the books which is pretty cool. But I seriously want some Damon and Bonnie an the show and the books. Also school is starting for me tomorrow and I have study and do all my homework which I put aside for the whole break. :) I'll try to post soon. This chapter might be real crappy cuz', as I said before, I am very busy. One more thing, at the end with the soft Damon moment. I know Damon is suppose to be all mean and cold but I just couldn't help but make him soft openly for a moment. Soon everything about Mom, Chelsea and _Darren_ will be revealed. That mystery is probably gonna give all the answers to all the questions of this story. Until next time...**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	6. She Finally Breaks

**Hi all! In the last chapter I forgot to thank you all for supporting this story! I'm real glad that you guys like this and trust me, this is going somewhere...i think. :)**

**I SADLY DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! I ONLY OWN SELENA AND HER FAMILY! :)**

* * *

I froze as I heard the front door slam. Damon sensed me tense up and pulled away from me, his eyes alert. He frowned slightly and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head quickly.

"You have to get out of here and _leave_!" I whispered urgently, as I pushed him toward the kitchen door. He didn't struggle and just let me push him out the door. I would've been suspicious but I had no time to. I quietly closed the door and tiptoed to the living room. I saw my Dad. He didn't _look_ drunk, but after all these years, I knew better. He probably is at least a little tipsy. I stood at the door way and stared at him. He looked up and caught my eye, and grinned from ear to ear. He stalked toward me and I just watched. I was tired of fighting him back. I mean, what do I got to lose? Grams was gone. Mom was gone. Chelsea was gone. And my father was basically gone. I seriously didn't care about my father anymore and that scared me. Was I becoming heartless? How could I not care about my father? And what scared me even more was that I was beginning to grow hate for him deep in my heart. He didn't give a rat's ass about me, why should I? He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall as he did many times before. I heard a low growl rumble out of his chest and I looked back at him dully as he raised his fist high in the air...

DAMON'S POV

She practically just kicked me out of her house as soon as her father came! I wouldn't be suspicious at all! I rolled my eyes and quietly sneaked back in her house from the back door. I flashed through the kitchen and watched them from a distance in the shadows. He caught her by the neck and raised his fist up. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the blows to hit her. Something burned in my chest. Not physically but just... I don't even know how to explain it anymore. The last time that happened to me was...Katherine. I was just about to swoop down on them and do something about the bastard. I mean, I couldn't let him hurt her! Bonnie and Elena would practically murder me! I might not be scared of Elena or Bambi Eating Stefan but I knew Bonnie could definetly set my ass on fire. But before I could move, Selena's gray eyes flashed open, and she stared coldly at her father, that was, by now chocking her. I swear I saw a tint of red flash in her eyes as she raised her arm and gripped his arm hard. Her hair looked wild and her lips were pursed. Next thing I know, he's 10 feet away from her, laying unconciounce on his back. Her eyes changed back to normal and so did everything else. She slowly closed her eyes and I thought she was going to faint but she opened her eyes again. She looked at the man on the floor and a horrified look uncovered onto her face. She started to breathe in ragged breaths and she looked faint. She took a small step toward him but stopped, scared he might pop up and kill her or something. She was on the verge of tears now, biting her lower lip. She looked like a depressed puppy, tears swimming in it's big silver eyes. I walked out of the shadows and before either of us could comprehend anything, my arms wrapped around her petite body. She looked shocked and looked up at me with those big eyes. I was shocked too. Why was I hugging her? I looked down at her too and she just stuffed her face in my leather jacket, staining it with her tears, but at this point, I didn't care for some reason.

"Did you see everything? I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that, Damon? I thought I had control of my Powers now?!" she cried, her voice muffled in my chest. I sighed and held her tight. Her legs gave out and I held her tighter to keep her up. I never had seen her this broken. I picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. She was sobbing in my chest and I waited until she calmed down to talk to her.

"What happened? Was he the one hurting you?" I asked her, anger creeping into my words, even though I tried to keep it out. At this point, I didn't care why I was becoming so soft on her. I just needed her to be OK. She sniffed loudly and nodded slightly. Her hair and bangs were covering her whole face so I couldn't see it. I lifted her chin up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you do anything about it? I should go kill the bastard right now!" Now anger was obvious in my voice. She shook her head and more tears streaked her cheeks. OK bad idea. I wiped the tears away.

"He's my Dad. He's the only family I have left. He can't die! They'll just send me to an orphanage!" she cried.

"That's better than being hurt everyday!" I argued back.

"NO! No it's not! Orphanages are just pity parties for people. Everyday waking up to the same place just reminds them what happened in their past! It doesn't help anyone!" I considered. That was true.

"What happened in _your_ past?" I asked, emphasizing the your for some reason. She looked back down at out laps. We were both sitting cross legged.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Something must have happened" I said, lifting her chin up again, making her look me straight in the eyes. She stared back and her eyes fluttered open and close. She looked so vulnerable. Who ever thought Selena Stephanie Rosewall had a soft vulnerable side? I sure as hell didn't and I wish I got some warning for it.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she whispered. Why did I care so much about her all of a sudden? Not like I care about anyone else. Why her?

Her eyes traveled down to my lips and she leaned in. My hands were still on her chin and I still stared at her, not stopping her. Her lips met mine and a shock ran through my whole body. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to my chest. I closed my eyes slowly too after some while and began kissing her back, instinctively. I kissed her but stayed where I was. She deepened the kiss and I think she actually liked it. Of course she liked it! She's the one who kissed me willingly!

SELENA'S POV

He carried me up the stairs as I sobbed into his chest. I didn't even care that this was Damon Salvatore, the guy I hate. I just couldn't handle this anymore. But I ask, why did I have to break down in front of _him?_ After he dropped me on the bed and waited for me to calm down, he lifted my chin up.

"What happened? Was he the one hurting you?" He knew. Of course he did. I nodded slightly and waited for his reaction. I looked up at his face through my bangs and was surprised to see his face covered in anger. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you do anything about it? I should go kill the bastard right now!" He shouted, mildly. I shook my head furiously and more tears left my eyes, even though I tried to hold them back. I was surprised when his cool fingers wiped the tears away.

"He's my Dad. He's the only family I have left. He can't die! They'll just send me to an orphanage!" I cried.

"That's better than being hurt everyday!" he argued back.

"NO! No it's not! Orphanages are just pity parties for people. Everyday waking up to the same place just reminds them what happened in their past!" I screamed. I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"What happened in _your_ past?" he asked, emphasizing the 'your.'

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Something must have happened." he said lifting my chin up so I looked straight at him. He looked beautiful. Genuinely beautiful. He had thick dark lashes which outlined his light colored eyes, like mine. His eyes were shining icy blue and gray. His face structure was something every man wished he had. A strong jawline and perfectly sculpted lips. His muscles were obvious under his shirt and the wearing all black thing was pretty hot, I had to admit. I don't want some hot guy prancing around in yellow and pink. Black seemed more mysterious. I know I was probably going crazy but I leaned in and kissed him softly. I could tell he was shocked and I was shocked too. He didn't kiss back yet but didn't move away either. I was just about to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me toward him. I deepened the kiss by pushing him onto the bed so I was on top of him. His hands ran up and down my back, and I moved my hands up to his hair and tangled my fingers into the dark wild mess. Suddenly, I wasn't kissing him anymore, but sitting down on my bed staring at him across the room. I could feel my face flush and the blood go to my cheeks. He was staring at me intently but a mask was covering his face. I scrambled up from the bed and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I have no idea what I was doing! I just-- I don't know..." I ended with a sniffle. Damon still had his cold mask on. Crap! I always just had to ruin everything!

"Hmm" he grumbled as he walked to the window. I didn't stop him. I just stared at him leaving through the window. I sighed and fell face first onto my bed. More tears began to spill out of my eyes. Why do I have to ruin every miracle? I suddenly got up and remembered my Dad. I hadn't killed him and he'll probably get up soon. I ran to my closet and took out a bag and started stuffing my closest belongings in it. After I was done, I ran downstairs as quickly as I can and slowly checked my Dad. He was still in the same position as I left him. I ran outside and looked up at the stairs. The sun was setting and the sky was full of all different colors. I looked ahead and ran all the way to Bonnie's house...

BONNIE'S POV

I saw the worn out Selena on my doorstep, begging for me to let her stay at my house. Of course she could! I was so worried. Right now, she was on my bed, falling asleep as soon as she lied down. She looked so tired and hurt, but now at peace, in her sleep. I looked back at my spell book and just stared at a random page. Poor Selena. There's something very wrong. When she first came, she tried to hide away from all of us but when we did crack her open a little to talk to us, she completely broke down. She had never been this weak, so why now? She looked so vulnerable, laying there, sleeping. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. She started to move around more and soon began murmuring under her breath.

"No. No. No. No!" she mumbled thrashing around...

SELENA'S POV

SELENA'S DREAM

_There she stood. As beautiful as I remembered her from years ago. And next to her stood the cutest child ever. But everything was wrong. There was blood everywhere and their features were twisted. Blood stained their white blonde hair and there were cuts and gashes all over their bodies. Their clothes were basically rags and they were both barefoot. The woman's left eye was swollen, and blood was coming out of it like tears. They weren't who I remembered them as. They looked depressed. So thin, like they would collapse into a pile of ash any second. Heather Rosewall and Chelsea Rosewall. My very dead mother and sister. But how could they possibly be standing in front of me right this moment then? I raised my hand toward them and took a few small steps toward them. I stopped, waiting for them to disappear. When they didn't tears formed in my eyes. I ran toward them and hugged them both._

"_I'm sorry. So sorry. It was all my fault. I would give anything to get you guys back! I'm so sorry! I miss you so much" I screamed, sobbing. They both just hugged me back and suddenly the scene changed. I was back in my old house in New York. My whole family was sitting at the table smiling and __laughing. Even the dead ones..._

I slowly opened my eyes to the burning sunshine in my eyes. What the hell? What kind of dream was that? I truly am going crazy now. Dreaming about dead people. Huh! Wow! I got out of bed and walked to Bonnie's bedroom. I remembered yesterday's events but the dream just made me too happy to worry about it. I mean I got to see my dead mother and sister again! I was ecstatic. But still, Icouldn't help but be a little depressed about yesterday. I mean the dream was just a dream. Not real. Yesterday was. I got ready and walked downstairs.

"Hey Sel! How ya feeling?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"I'm good" I said with a fake smile. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. I'll go back home after breakfast."

"Uh hell no!" Bonnie exclaimed, shocked. "You think I'm letting you go back? Last time I made the mistake of letting you. Not anymore. You could die! It's dangerous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bon Bon, I'm fine. I have my witch Powers, remember?"

"No." she said firmly.

"C'mon! I'm serious, I'll be fine!"

"No!" Bonnie yelled, now turning around and glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. I was pissed now.

"Stop acting like my mother! I can handle myself. I'm not some handicapped, depressed emo. I can accept the fact that Mom and Chelsea are dead. I'm. Going. Back." I said harshly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"No Bonnie, I don't know what you mean! You think I haven't noticed that each and everyone of you treat me differently when I came back. And not just because of the act like a bitch thing. You, me, Caroline, Elena, and Matt used to be so close but now?" I argued, coldly.

"Selena, things have changed. It's been years" Bonnie defended. Yes that was true. Things do change in so many years, but the truth was that I didn't want things to change. Things already changed with Dad and all _their_ deaths. I don't want my friends to change too. But why are we on this topic? Weren't we talking about me going back home?

"But that's the thing. I don't want things to change. I want things to be like they were before! Chelsea, Grams and Mom are dead and Dad is practically dead too. I have no one Bonnie! You know why I came here? Because of Grams! I wanted to believe that she could somehow make everything go back to normal. Reverse time or something. But you know what? She was dead! And then I realized all of you changed too. Elena with Stefan. Caroline with Matt. And even though you don't have a boyfriend, every guy in school wants you!" I blurted out all my feelings.

"Are you jealous, Sel?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"YES! Yeah I am! You have parents, somebody to love, somebody that loves you, friends, everything! What do I have?"

"Us! You have us. We all care about you!" I groaned.

"Do you really think that I can just survive with just love from friends? Someday all of you are gonna get married, do something with your lives and forget about me. And don't even say you won't. You all have lives!"

"Sel, I'll remember you forever. I'll never leave you. I promise." Bonnie said, as she hugged me. She was crying now as she held me tight. I let her hug me too.

"But I want someone to love _me_! I want to love someone! I want to have parents who care! I want things the way they were before!" I sobbed onto her shoulder. We both held each other and just cried. I could tell Bonnie was dying, seeing me in this state. We're practically soul-sisters and it felt so good to have all that off my chest.

"Selena, you're amazing. You're gonna find someone who loves you and you'll love him too. I promise you you will get your happy ending. I will make sure of that. I can't do anything about your family but know this, you will _always_ have us. Never will I leave you. Please stay at my house for now. I'm begging you!" I sniffled.

"Thanks Bon. You make everything better. I love you." I mumbled into her shoulder. We just stood there for who knows how long....

DAMON'S POV

I saw _her_ crying. Bonnie was crying too but all I saw was Selena. Her make up was smudged and running down her face. She held onto Bonnie for dear life. I had watched the argument progress and soon it became tearful. For some reason, it felt like there was a hole in my stomach as I watched Selena open her shield and show how much she's really been hurting the whole time. And when she talked about love, I just wanted to go to her and kiss her, and hold her-- Wait! When the hell did I become so Edward Cullenish?! But I couldn't help it. I remembered how Selena had kissed me. I could still feel her lips on mine... Damn I gotta stop thinking about her or soon I'll start sparkling...

**OK I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short but I wanted to post today because tomorrow is school. So how'd you like Selena's confessions? It was pretty damn epic to me. :P lol. I don't think there is gonna be Damon+Selena any time soon. Maybe if I crack. But there are definetly gonna be moments. Also you got a peak to where the story is going. I'm trying to keep it all mysterious! I don't know if it's working. But ya know...**

**So how is the story so far? Good? Bad? Am I making Damon too soft? I don't know. Please review! And make suggestions! I'm open to them and I'll try my best to include them in my story! Until next time!**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**OK I basically started this chapter as soon as I posted the last chapter. I'm writing as much as I can because I'm always like so busy except on the weekends so...yeah :) Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faveing, and alerting! It means SO DAMN much to me that you like my stories! Also, to the people who alerted, I think you might be getting the email late cuz' I got mine a day late, so don't be mad if it's a little late for you. I don't know, maybe my email's malfunctioning or something! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. BUT I'M BEGGING L.J SMITH RIGHT THIS MOMENT TO HAND DAMON OVER TO ME! It's not working... :(**

**Oh and one more thing. Have you read Shadow Souls yet? If you ave, what are your thoughts on it?**

**SELENA' POV**

"OMG he is so F-ing hot!" Bonnie gushed over her new boyfriend. "Like seriously, his hotness isn't even explainable. And he is so sweet and caring!" Bonnie sighed as she fell back on her bed. I sighed and laughed.

"Damn girl, I haven't seen you like this in a long time. What's his name? Describe him. History? Where does he work? Fam--" I asked, but got cut off by Bonnie's laugh.

"Chill! His name is Carter Knight. He's tall and muscular. He has black eyes and black spiky hair. And he's just...perfect!" Bonnie sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Bon, that explains so much!" I said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Whatever" she said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know...school?"

"Oh yeah..." I said, depressed. School aka one of the darkest parts of hell...

* * *

I stared at the bronze door knocker. I lifted my hand halfway up, but put it back down. Damn me for agreeing with Elena. Elena begged me to come over and have a 'study date' and of course I just had to agree. But what could go wrong. It's only gonna be Elena and possibly Stefan. The door suddenly opened and revealed Damon Salvatore. Awesome. Just perfect. The only person I needed to see this moment.

"And what do I owe this nice visit for?" he asked, in his smug voice. Damn, he was back to his normal arrogant self.

"Not you. Elena." I retorted. If he wanted to pretend like nothing happened, so could I. I couldn't let him see anymore just how weak I really I am. I walked inside before he could say anything. I heard him close the door behind me as I walked into their living room. He followed me behind me soon after.

"Where's Elena?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"She's not home from school yet. She might be getting some coffee with Stefan." Damon said casually, looking around the room. Damn it Elena!

"Oh well, I'll just come back later."

"No, no stay! I'm sure she'll be back soon." Damon said with a bright smile.

"Nah. I'll just go. I'm busy anyway" I said, walking toward the door but just as I was about to walk out, Damon's hand slammed it shut. I rearranged my jaw and glared at Damon. "Damon." I dragged out his name. "Let me leave. Did you forget I could set your pretty ass on fire any second." I warned. Instead of the reaction I expected, he grinned. Damn this bastard! Why is he smiling?! He leaned in toward my face and smirked.

"So you think I'm pretty?" he asked smugly. Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap! That's not what I meant even though he is _sexy_. But that's still not what I meant! It was suppose to be a threat!

"Hell no. I was threatening you in words _ you_ would understand" I said, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Hm." he smirked and walked off. I sighed in relief. Thank God he was out of my hair!

* * *

She still wasn't here. Still. After 5 hours. I had finished with my homework and I even read ahead, which was like me catching Santa Claus coming down my chimney. Extremely unlikely!

"Are you really gonna sit here forever? You know, they've created this new invention called a cell phone which you use to call people and talk to them" Damon said, in a voice mocking someone who's teaching a 5 year old or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Damon! Have you gotten smarter? I haven't even like thought of that!" I said, in a fake shocked voice. Damon sighed a little and walked toward me and sat down next to me. He lounged on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"She didn't pick up? Made up an excuse?" What?" Damon asked, casually.

"Wow Damon. You care so much! And you were probably watching me and listening to me the whole time so you would know."

"First of all, I have better things to do then watch you all day. Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. Second, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I did that?" Damon teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly. You're not a gentlemen. You're anything but a gentlemen." I pointed out.

"Oh so I'm kind, caring, and sexy?" Damon teased again. The last word made heat rise up to my face. I smacked him playfully.

"Stop twisting up my words! You know what I meant!" Wait, what the hell were we doing? Didn't about a few hours ago, we hated each other, now we're playing around? Ah crap. My life is going total haywire. Before any of us could speak, Elena rushed into the living room.

"Oh my God! Selena, I'm so sorry! I didn't forget! I was setting up the stage for the talent show!"

"Chill girl. It's fine. But, I'm not gonna sing, AND you're not gonna say anything to change my mind." I stated as I began to exit the room.

"Wait, you're in a talent show? I want to hear you sing" Damon said, also getting up. I turned around to look at him.

"Well I want a unicorn! Guess we don't get all things in life." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, well keep waiting and maybe Santa will come with your mutated horse. Meanwhile I get everything I want." Damon retorted. I rolled my eyes and was about say something smart ass when Elena spoke up.

"Guys, stop fighting! Look Sel, I'm tired of fighting with you. Don't go." Elena said wearily. I thought for a moment, feeling a little guilty.

"OK then. I'll see you tomorrow El." I sighed and walked out the room but I didn't feel like going home, or should I say, Bonnie's house. So I just drove around town. In circles, around and around, finally stopping at a random dance club/bar. This was the first time I've ever been to a bar, plus I'm underage, but I honestly didn't care. I'm just gonna get drunk to where I can't remember a damn thing about my horrible existence in this life. I sounded so emo but again, I didn't care. I walked in and sat down at one of the chairs at the bar.

"Uhh, excuse me. Is there like a menu or something here?" I asked the bartender. He smirked.

"Hey sweetheart, are you old enough to be here?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I be here?" I lied. He stared at me suspiciously but before he could say anything I talked.

"I have money." I said pulling out a wad of cash. He eyed the bills and looked at me again with wide eyes.

"I'll have the strongest thing you have here." I stated.

"OK hun" he said, as he turned around and poured in a crappy colored liquid in a glass. He shot me the glass and I stared at it for some time. Seriously, am I doing this? After all those years of my dad being drunk and beating me? But I just didn't give a damn anymore. What the hell was up with all these weird mood swings? It can't be PMS. It's not the time of the month. But just about an hour ago, I was joking around with Damon and now I'm all suicidal. Damon. Why can't I stop thinking about that asshole?! I'm suppose to hate him, but for some reason I keep going back to him. I'm so pathetic! He was probably laughing at how stupid I am! But still, no matter what, I can't get him out of my head. When he isn't bothering me, I'm thinking about him. He was in my life all the time in different ways. But no! I can't be falling for him. Not after Mason. Never. No one can compare to him. But then, what was going on between me and Damon. Maybe I really did like or even _love_ him. Hell no! I laughed for no reason and shot down the drink without thinking. I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. Damn that drink really was strong! But no, I needed more. I signaled the bartender for another shot and he slid a glass full down the table, and I gulped it down like the other one...

DAMON'S POV

Why was I looking for her? Why the hell did I care? I scanned the whole town again, but this time, I got a weak point on the other side of town. It couldn't be her, could it? Why was she so weak? Was she hurt? With that thought I raced through the town. What was this girl doing to me? Why was she affecting me so much? I'm Damon Salvatore! I don't give a damn about anyone, especially weak pathetic humans. But Selena wasn't human. She was half witch. But still... The only thing I cared about was me, and used to, Katherine. I found her signal again and slowed down a bit. A bar? What the hell was she doing in there? Suddenly, he Power blasted out and almost knocked me off my feet. Almost. I raced inside and saw something I would never, in hell, expect. Selena had taken off her cardigan and was in a red tank top with her short short jeans, dancing onto of the bar. She was lifting her tank top up to take it off and men were rooting and whistling, staring up at her. I grew pissed, and walked through the crowd and got to Selena just before she took off the whole thing to expose her bra.

"Heyyyyyyy Damonnnnn" she slurred and clutched my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? Put on your clothes!" I said as I pulled her away from the crowd of men booing at me. I shot them all a glare and they slowly backed away, grumbling.

"Silly! I am wearing clothes" she said lightly as she tugged at her tank top. We walked outside and a cold spring breeze hit us immediately. It was an unusually chilly night for April and I felt her shiver a little. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She willingly took it and looked up at me with a heart melting smile. "Thanks" she whispered and then tumbled on the gravel of the parking lot. I caught her quickly and held her securely.  
"How much did you drink?" I asked, concerned. She sighed heavily, he eyes drooping.

"Uhhh, just a few teensy weensy sips" I rolled my eyes and dropped her lightly in t he passenger seat of my Ferrari. I got in and sped onto the road. "Damon?" I heard her whisper lightly. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you gonna kill me? Why do you care so much about me?" she asked the two questions that I've been asking myself for the longest time. I stared at the road. Why did I? This whole time, I couldn't find one answer that wasn't about love, love, or love. I only lov_ed_ one person, and that was Katherine, before the I found out the bitch didn't even give a damn about me. All these years I wasted for her were for nothing.

"I was going to kill you, but I decided I won't. Don't ask me why or I will kill you. And I don't care about you. Don't even think about it." That wasn't a complete answer but I couldn't find anything else to say. Luckily for me, she didn't say anything. She leaned all the way over to me and rested her head on my arm. I froze but then wrapped an arm around and held her to my chest. I heard her take in a deep breath and sigh. I expected her to be crazy and drunk like other humans, but she was calm and open. I could smell her warmth on my chest. Her hair smelled like cucumbers and she had a lavender body lotion on. Mixed with her own body scent, it made a strangely addicting, alluring scent. To make things even worse, her blood mixed into the whole smell. It was so tempting to just suck her dry right now, but when she wrapped her arms around me and dug her face in my chest, I resisted. She was practically laying on me now, but I didn't care. I parked in Bonnie's driveway and slowly took Selena in my arms, trying not to wake her up. I held her bridal style and took her in her bed through her window. I was already invited into Bonnie's house in the past so I could get inside. I quietly tucked her in her bed. Luckily, Bonnie wasn't home yet for some reason but I'm not complaining. Makes my life easier. After I made sure she was tucked in, I kissed her forehead lightly. I wasn't even thinking. I just did it. I brushed her bangs away from her forehead and headed back to the window, but something caught my eye. A pale green worn out backpack laying there next to her closet. The same bag she risked her life for, going back home. I walked over and opened it, even though I know I shouldn't. But I was curious Honestly curious on why she went back there for this worn out crap. I peered inside and saw a photo album. I opened it and there was a family picture on the very first page. Her family. Her, her dad, and probably her mother and sister. I never knew she had a sister. He mother looked exactly like her, with a few differences. She had sleek black hair that flowed down her back and sparkling silver eyes just like Selena. Her face was glowing with happiness. Next to her was her asshole of a husband, but he actually looked younger and brighter. Happy is the word. Underneath the parents were Selena and her 'sister.' Selena had short black hair that went to her shoulders but she looked exactly the same. She had a cute pout plastered on her face, but you could tell that she was trying not to smile. Next to her a short blonde girl stood. She had blonde shiny hair that went past her thighs. She had bright blue eyes and she was grinning. I looked through the rest of the book and found out the blonde girl was Chelsea, her sister, and the woman was in fact her mom. I closed the book shut and closed my eyes. That's why she wanted this so bad. It's the only memories she had of her mom. The only reason I knew about her mom was because of Bonnie and I understand why Selena didn't want to talk about her, but even Bonnie didn't tell me about Chelsea. Was this why I always sensed a sadness inside her? But why lock it up? Why not take out your anger? I absolutely did over years about Katherine. It made everything so much easier. Why didn't she just show her feelings? Was that why she broke down so badly? I got up and looked back at her. She looked peacefully at sleep. Well, that was what alcohol did to you. I walked back to her bedside and stared at her. I always thought Katherine was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and then Elena. I always thought Selena looked like any human that's walking around this damn planet. But as I stared down at her now and the moon light shone on her face, everything seemed to change. She had naturally rosy cheeks and she had a red tint on her eyelids without any make up. She had amazingly long eyelashes and had full perfectly kissable lips. Her hair fell down in waves around her and her bangs were ruffled on her forehead. I took in a deep breath. What the hell was I doing? I backed up to the window and climbed out...

SELENA'S POV

OK last night was a total bad idea. Not even bad! What the hell was I thinking?! Ugh, now I'm spending my whole day next to my dear friend, toilet, barfing my guts out. Why the hell did I have to go out and get drunk?!?!

**OK this is short and kind of late but I have a reason! I was kinda having a writer's block. I wrote this chapter twice but didn't think it was good enough. This chapter is different from my other's cuz' it's more of the character's (aka only like Damon and Selena T_T) thoughts. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter or the other one's. I have a goal, on where the story is suppose to go, I just don't know how to take it there without rushing or making it sound unnatural. You get what I'm saying? LOL me neither sometimes. Well until next time. I'll update as soon as I can and try to make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Oh and P.S I didn't edit this, because I'm like really busy and it's a miracle I finished this in a week! Plus, IDK about you guys but when I tried to log in, they said it was like down for maintanence or something. I don't even know O.o**

**XOXOlozz4ever **


	8. Cried A River & Drowned the Whole World

**(I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! I WISH I I DID SO DAMON AND BONNIE COULD FINALLY BE TOGETHER, BUT I DON'T! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SELENA AND THE PEOPLE SHE KNEW IN THE PAST.)**

SELENA'S POV

Blah blah blah many people died blah blah blah blah Mystic Falls. The teacher basically spoke. Or at least that's what I heard. It was Monday. Two night ago I had gotten _extremely_ drunk and I'm still feeling the effects of the hangover. It wasn't my brightest idea getting drunk, but you don't know unless you try right? I sighed heavily. And glanced at the window. I large majestic owl was perched on the tree branch. It had white feathers with gold streaks in it. It had almost bronze colored claws and it was just beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful, part of it because it reminded me of someone but I just couldn't tap who. I stared at the bird for what seemed the longest time.

**HELLO**

The word appeared in a mist form and soon disappeared. What the hell? Was I now hallucinating...in my brain...? Oh God! The hangover really was fucking up my brain.

**I HOPE I DIDN'T STARTLE YOU**

New words appeared again in my mind in the same misty form. I looked back at the owl. It couldn't be! Could it? Well about a few months ago, I would've thought vampires didn't exist and I was totally proved wrong!

_ARE YOU THE OWL?_

I asked telepathically, like Damon had taught me. I don't know if he heard me, or if I had to do that word in the mind thing, but I knew one thing, I had no shit of an idea how to do that!

**YES **

_UHHH WHO ARE YOU?_

I asked.

**DON'T WORRY, I WON'T HURT YOU. I'M JUST IN NEED OF YOUR COMPANY.**

_WELL, IMMA NEED MORE THAN THAT. A RAPER CAN SAY THAT BUT THAT DOESN'T IMMA TRUST EM'_

I pointed out. I swear I saw the owl laugh as it spread it's wings and flew off. I looked down at my empty sheet of notebook paper which is supposed to be filled with notes. I sighed and began playing with my pencil when a deep voice broke my thoughts.

"Ms. Rosewall! Do you know the answer?" Mr. Tanner, my pinhead teacher, asked expectantly.

"Pssh, yeah!"

"Then what is it?" Crap. I didn't even remember what subject we were learning. So I used the good old answer and prayed to get lucky.

"54?" I half asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw the tall lanky man sigh.

"Selena, this is history class. I'm tired of you not listening any more. Go--"

"I know. Principal's office." I said wearily as I got up and gathered my stuff. I quickly walked out of the class and slowed down in the hallways. I put my stuff away and went to the oh so familiar room...

()()()()()()()()()()

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe they suspended me this time! Like couldn't they just give me detentions like all the other times before?!" I shouted at my cousin.

"Sel stop screaming!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"All I did was not pay attention. What the hell is the big damn deal?!" I shouted, ignoring Bonnie's pleas to shut up.

FLASHBACK

"_**Ms. Rosewall. What have you done this time?" the old hag asked wearily.**_

"_**Nice to see you too Shirley" I said with fake enthusiasm, plopping down on the sofa in front of his desk.**_

"_**I am your principal. You are to address me Mrs. Redwood, not by my first name Ms. Rosewall." Shirley said sternly.**_

"_**Pssh but all that Ms crap just makes you sound old. You don't need to sound any older" I joked. Shirley rubbed her temple and sighed. I was definitely pissing her off. And enjoying every second of it to add.**_

"_**Look Selena let's just get to the point. You ruin school property,(I had spray painted this bitch's locker as revenge) you never listen in class even though you're bright and you could be something. You never follow the rules now I could list on and on but you get my point. You're suspended for 3 days. I'm tired of your crap." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the floor. You've gotta be kidding! **_

"_**You're lying. You wouldn't." I accused, narrowing my eyes.**_

"_**I'm not. If you try to come to school tomorrow, we will call your father." she said seriously. Crap. No! Not that! Damn she wasn't kidding. **_

"_**But why can't you just give me detention or something?" I asked desperately. **_

"_**Because that never seems to have any affect on you. We'll see how this goes and we'll consider future actions if necessary." I stared at, with my mouth gaping open. I might seem like the person who doesn't give a damn about school or education but it's really the opposite. I did give a damn if I failed or not. I just couldn't help but doze off and get into trouble. It's like built in me. You have to buy the whole package, right? But I did study and try my best. I did absolutely care...**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Look you couldn't expect them to just give you detention after you doze off and then get in trouble every day!" Bonnie reasoned wearily. I sighed and plopped down on the seat next to her on the sofa. I covered my eyes with my arm. "You know what you need? A girl's night out!" Bonnie exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Seriously? I get suspended and you reward me with a girl's night out?" I asked wearily.

"No questions asked! Let's go!" she said pulling me off the couch.

"OK, OK. At least let me change!" I said running upstairs to my room...

()()()()()()()()()()()

"OMG this would look amazing on you!" Elena said, holding up a printed short cocktail dress. (IN PROFILE)

"Nah. I don't wanna buy anything."" I said shaking my head.

"Fine then we'll buy it for you. Don't you know how we work by now girl?" Caroline said with a sneer. I sighed and took the dress to the fitting room. I actually liked it. A lot. And it did kind of suit me. The colors went a lot with my silver/blue green eyes and my hair.

"Hey we also found some shoes to go with it!" Bonnie exclaimed. Why was she so damn happy today?! I rolled my eyes and exited the fitting room.

"Seriously guys--" I got cut off by Elena.

"If you don't but these, we WILL buy them for you." Elena warned. I rolled my eyes. I swear these people aren't normal at all. At the end we purchased the items and headed for the food court...

BONNIE'S POV

She probably is suspicious about my weird mood but I'm just trying to cheer up. Shopping would always cheer her up back then, now...not so much. She really had changed, and I don't blame her. After all she's been through. Poor girl. She's trying to hide the fact that she's dying inside. Why? Could she possibly be...? No she couldn't? Was he even capable of loving her, even if she _did_ love him. I sighed and drank my smoothie. Selena was nibbling on her french fries, staring off into space.

"So Sel. Any cute guys in your hot life?" I asked casually. I saw her freeze for a second but then compose herself.

"Nah. With my luck, I get man-whore prostitutes" she said with a slight shrug. I laughed.

"There has to be _someone_. Anyone" I pressed on.

"Bonnie why don't you just accept the fact that I'm gonna die alone with cats?" Selena said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't say that! You're beautiful. Someday you're gonna find your prince charming" Caroline said sweetly. Sel smiled a little bit and went back to her food. After we were done eating, we walked out to the parking lot and started driving. Elena decided to take the long, unused, scenic route so we could talk some more. There were barely any cars on this road, with just a few passing by ours. Halfway there the car jolted over to the side of the road...

SELENA'S POV

We were halfway there to Mystic Falls. Why was the ride so damn long?! Just as the road was slightly curving, a silhouette appeared right in front of our car. I didn't see who or what it was but he was a male and was wearing all black, which didn't help a lot.

"OH MY GOSH! ELENA!" I heard Caroline's shrill shriek. I froze and clutched my seat tight, digging my nails into the fine leather. Oh God it's happening all over again. I didn't die last time, but now I'm gonna die in a crash along with my friends. God no, no! I was just numb and couldn't move or I would have been screaming my guts out by now. Elena swerved off the road to avoid hitting the strange man. The car jerked violently as it hit a tree. I gasped in loud deep breaths as I clutched the handle bar next to the window. I looked back and saw the girls in the same state. I looked over at Elena and saw her clutching the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles turned white. Thank god we were all OK but what was that thing and how'd it get outta the way so fast?! Could it be a vampire? But who would wanna hurt us? What vampire did we ever piss off—or even meet other than Damon or Stefan?

"Stefan!" I heard Elena scream into her cellphone. "I drove off the road and the car hit the tree--!"

…............................................."Yes, me and everyone is fine"....................................."I don't know. I think I'm on Castell Highway. (MADE UP NAME. IDK IF IT'S REAL)......................"OK Stefan. I love you too. Bye. Hurry." I sighed. Stefan was coming. I turned around to open the door. I had to get out of here. I was suffocating with flashes of past memories. The air was arid and damp and I desperately pulled at the car door handle. I turned around and glared at Elena, but at the same time desperate.

"Elena. Open the door!" I gasped.

"Are you insane? Did you see the thing? It's probably a vampire. I'm not letting you go out there! It's dangerous!" she exclaimed. No,no, no, no! She didn't understand! I kept pulling at the handle desperately, as if it would suddenly open now.

"No! I'm probably in more danger being in here! Elena open the door!" I said hyperventilating. Blood. Blood. Blood. Everywhere. Grotesque angles. Horrid scenes. Wretched lights. They all filled my mind, as they flashed in and out. My eyesight was getting blurry.

"Elena. I really think you should let her out. Only for a few minutes." I heard an unfamiliar voice. Wait, was it Bonnie? I didn't care! Just let me out of here! I pulled at the handle harder and even considered breaking the window if she didn't open the door in the next five seconds. I heard a small click and I felt the door push out. I couldn't see. My eyesight was filled with memories. Playing like a broken record. Over and over again. It just won't stop. I heard the cars honking on the highway behind us and smelt the pine smell of the trees. I stumbled out of the car and as soon as I did, my eyesight returned a little. Just a little the flashes faded. I took in a deep breath and closed the door. I fell down and realized tears were falling down my face. I leaned against the car and closed my eyes, trying to shut everything out. Everything. After failing for several minutes, I opened my eyes again. My eyesight was back to normal. Everything was. On the outside. Inside, I still felt the pain, the heart ache, the guilt, the longing, the _need_. Tears were still streaming out of my eyes. Soon I was sobbing hard. I heard the car door open and someone sit down beside me. Their arms slid around my body and held me in a tight, loving embrace.

"Shhh it's OK. Nothing's gonna happen to you. We're here." I recognized Bonnie's voice and instantly leaned into her and hugged her back. I sobbed into her chest as she rubbed my back...

ELENA'S POV

What the hell? She looked insane. Truly insane. She had totally broken down. No, broken down didn't even describe what just happened. It was like...like...a huge, large, strong boulder just crashing into mini pieces out of nowhere. I really was worried. She was one of my best friends. I hated seeing her in this rare state. Caroline, Bonnie, and I sat in silence staring out the windows.

"Maybe I should call her in now. I don't want her to get hurt." I finally suggested.

"No" Bonnie said quietly. "it's probably more safe out there then in here for her. I'll go sit with her and protect her if, God Forbid, anything happens"

"Wait!" I said, before Bonnie could get out. "What happened to her? Why did she break down?" Caroline looked questioningly at Bonnie, also waiting for the answer. Caroline was never really good in these kind of situations so she just sat this conversation out.

"It's family business." Bonnie said, after a few moments of thinking. She got out of the car quickly and I stared after her, hurt. We were best friends. Didn't we tell each other everything? We know each other's deepest darkest secrets, couldn't they trust us with a family secret? I mean we knew a lot of family secrets of each other, what's the difference now? I looked back at the steering wheel and there was silence again in the car as we waited for Stefan or Selena. Finally, I saw Stefan knock on the window. I jumped a little but jumped out of the car when I saw Stefan at the window. I hugged him tightly and he held me too. Caroline slowly go out of the car too. This was obviously awkward for her since Matt wasn't here.

"Where's Selena and Bonnie?" Stefan asked concerned. I pointed to the other side of the car a little dark. I knew I was being shallow at this kind of moment but I was just hurt, and so was Caroline probably. We walked over to the other side and saw Bonnie and Selena in a tight embrace. We couldn't see their faces since they were covered in each other's shoulders. We heard a few small sniffles but that was all.

"What happened?" Stefan asked whispered in my ear, not wanting to disturb the 'moment.'

"I don't know. Selena just freaked when we crashed and Bonnie went out to comfort her. It's a long story. I'll tell you later." I whispered back. Bonnie finally noticed our presence and looked up at us.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed. "You're here!" When Selena heard this she leaned back a little and wiped her tears, it seemed and looked up at us. Her whole face was red and her make up was running. It didn't make her look like a psycho since she doesn't wear a lot of make up. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She was sniffling lightly while biting her lip. She looked like a sad lonely puppy. It made me forget about Bonnie's earlier comment and just lean down and hug the girl. I felt like crying when I saw her. I haven't seen her like this since we were kids. But half of it was my fault. I thought Selena was this strong figure that could take anything on headfirst. No. She wasn't like that at all. She just acted like it. She was just like me. She was extremely strong, going through all she has gone through and still being able to live her life. Her mother dieing, her father abusing her, all she's been through. I felt my shoulder get wet again and leaned back a little to see tears spilling out of her eyes again. I let out a loud cry and burst put into tears too. We hugged each other lightly. I don't know how or why but we all ended up crying and holding each other. Stefan patiently waited for us to control ourselves. All of out make ups were running but we didn't care. Our faces were blotchy and our eyes were puffy. We climbed into Stefan's car and he took us home. Ending another hectic day for us. But I will never forget this day and how much pain sliced through my heart when I saw Selena like that. She was one of my best friends. I love her with all my heart...

**OK this chapter was pretty epic :O LOL there was no Damon and that was exactly what I was aiming for. I always have Damon in all my chapters so I took out Damon from this chapter, and lemme tell you it was extremely hard! Excruciating not to make a Damon and Selena scene! LOL but this story might just be going nowhere right now but each chapter has been giving sneak peeks of what the whole plot and problem is. You'll never guess what's coming! Muahahahahahaha. And if you do figure it out, you're too smart for my stories and I advise you to stop reading it. JK but one more thing. I'm thinking about making a Shugo Chara FF. You probably don't know what it is since you're reading a VD story. If you do know what I'm talking about you're awesome :) Well Shugo Chara is a Japanese anime series. So I might be making one. MIGHT. I'm making up a story in my head. I have ideas but I'm putting it together. OK well I'll let you know if I'm making it. Probably not now but in the future. Love you guys! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**PS. I didn't read this over! SO SORRY if there are any mistakes! If something is too confusing just ask and I'll explain and try to change it.**

**XOXOXlolzz4ever**


	9. My Big Fat Lie

**OK have lots to say! Sorry but gotta say it! :)) First of all, I've been writing the last chapter of Darkest Night. I got stuck in the middle so I'm writing a chapter for this. Another thing is that I wanna give a shout out to Dawnie-7. She has been awesome from the beginning since I came to Fanfiction which is only about a couple of months. Everyone has been so supportive and I'm so grateful for everyone. :D OK now this is getting sappy. But quick to the point.**

**THANK YOU Dawnie-7 for supporting me from the beginning! :D I'm really grateful to you. (heart goes here)**

**And thank you to everyone else too. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Please R&R. I want to get some more reviews. They're really my inspiration!**

**Oh and that weird owl scene in the last chapter was important. The rest was just me bringing the girls closer together. I just wanted to show you guys that the girls really love each other. But it had no point. The owl scene did. Not the conversation, but you know :)**

SELENA'S POV

I'm not going to cry anymore. No more. I've been too weak lately. I've been through this whole crap of what you call 'childhood', I think I can get through a little more crap. I hope I do, at least. Something was really wrong with me. _Someone _was really wrong with me. Damon. It all came back to him. How the hell did an ignorant ass like him get so caught up in my life? And how did I, an under control girl, get caught up in a guy like Damon, arrogant, stupid, dick like, and most of all, vampire? He really must be fucking with my head. Stupid leech. Oh God. No, no, no! Isn't that what Jacob called Edward every 5 seconds in the Twilight books? Oh my god! I don't know what's worse, me relating that to Twilight, or that I'm really going vampire crazy. I really am just going plain crazy. No vampires needed. I yawned and looked up at the crack filled ceiling. My hands were behind my back and I just thought about things going on lately. Damon. Creepy ass owls. Bonnie. Elena. Stefan. Vampires. Dad. My past. Mason. Yep, even Mason. Mason was a guy I was completely in love with a few years ago. We were really young but it was love. Real love. I loved him more than my life and so did he. But now he's gone. He promised me he would never leave. But he still left. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly contained them, remembering my promise not to cry. Mason just brought so many of my emotions out. He was my first and only true love. But enough of that crap. I was gonna break down again, and I've had enough of breaking down. I sighed and trudged out of bed. Days seem to be dragging out longer than usual. I got ready and walked downstairs. The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes and egg sandwiches hit my nose. Mmmm my favorite. Was it my birthday today? Nah. I walked into the kitchen and saw the whole table set up with chocolate chip pancakes and eggs and bread.

"Hey Bon Bon. What's the occasion? Who died?" I asked, taking a seat and piling my plate with food.

"No one died. No occasion. I just wanted to have a nice breakfast this morning." she laughed.

"If this wasn't this good then I would be very suspicious right now." I joked. She laughed and began piling her plate with food.

"So how you feeling?" Bonnie asked casually. Of course. This was why all this shit was going on. I know Bonnie cares but I couldn't help but get a little irritated toward her.

"Fine. Never been better" I fake smiled.

"Mm that's good." She didn't believe me but whatever. "So I have special idea today." she exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"We should totally hang out today!" I was about to shoot the idea down, remembering yesterday's incident, but Bonnie cut me out.

"I know, I know. Only to Starbucks or the Mystic Grill. Right here. Walking distance to our house" Bonnie explained.

"I don't know...I have some homework to do..." I trailed off, still not wanting to go out.

"Please! I just want to forget about everything for a day! Please only for a little while!" she begged, using her puppy dog face, and how could I say no to that? I sighed and ran my perfectly manicured nails through my hair.

"Fine, only for a bit."

"Awesome!" she shrieked and hugged me so tightly, I almost choked on my pancakes. She ran out of the room, probably to tell Elena and Caroline. I continued eating my pancakes, staring off into space. I was thinking deep again. What had happened to my father? After the incident at the house with Damon, I hadn't seen him. Maybe I should call him? What if he makes me come back home? What if he doesn't pick up? What if he's dead? No. I have to think positive. Positive things happen to positive people right? At least, that's what I heard. I sighed for the billionth time. I'm talking to myself. That's just not right. I ran a hand through my wild hair and got up to get ready.

()()()()()()()()()()

AT MYSTIC GRILL

"I'll have a coke. Thanks." I ordered.

"Is Pepsi OK?" the waiter asked.

"Uhmm is Monopoly money OK?" I asked, sass covered my voice. **(I know this is from a Facebook page. I don't own this but I thought it would be cute here :P)**

"Uhh yeah, your coke will be here soon."

"Mmm thank you." I said cocking my head, and using a fake cocky smile. I turned back to look at Elena and Bonnie. They looked concerned and were frowning. "Oh c'mon I hate when people ask that!"

"We didn't say anything." Elena asked and instantly their frowns disappeared.

"Aren't you guys gonna drink anything? And where's Caroline?" I asked, suspicious for some reason.

"We're not really in the mood for anything. We just wanted to hang out with you." Bonnie said.

"And Caroline had a date with Matt so she couldn't come." Elena answered. I was still suspicious but then the waiter came with my _coke_. I sipped it slowly.

"So what did you guys wanna talk about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait. Before we talk, I have to go to the bathroom. I have to _change._" Elena said.**(Girls, you know what I'm talking about. XD)**

"And I have to get something from my car." Bonnie said. They both got up and left. They were up to something. No doubt about it. I didn't argue with them cuz' I knew there plan would work out, like it or not. I sighed and sipped my coke.

"Hey Selena" I heard a male's voice from behind me. I turned around to face the one and only, Tyler Lockwood.

"Hi asshole. Do I know you?" I played dumb. He just smiled back and sat down next to me in the booth. Damn! Why the hell is he here?!

"So what's up?" he asked casually. Oh, now I got it. I sighed. They had set me up. On a blind date. Gosh, I'm going to kill them!

"Look Tyler, I know Elena and Bonnie set you up to go on a date with me. Just leave. You'll get what you bargained for it." I said wearily.

"Sweetheart, nobody set me up" he breathed leaning close to me. Too close.

"Look Tyler, I'm tired. Please leave me alone. I don't wanna deal with your crap." I sighed, starting to get up. I saw anger flash in his eyes as he pulled me down roughly from the arm.

"Hey, I'm not done!" he pushed me on his lap, and held me tightly down.

"Tyler! You're causing a scene!" I hissed.

"OK then baby, we'll go somewhere more private." he said, dragging me off his lap and trying to pull me up, but resisted. I was definitely not getting raped. Not by this bastard at the very least...

DAMON'S POV

The stupid ass mutt pulled her down on his lap and smirked down at her. Anger flashed through me for some reason but I hesitantly pushed it away. They argued a little and then the mutt began trying to drag her off somewhere.

**Oh my God. I am not getting raped by this asshole. Naw. Now way! But he's still stronger than me. Damn! **

I read her thoughts easily. She must have put her shield down without noticing. Or it could have fallen. Something inside of me snapped and my anger was let loose. Who the hell was he to treat Selena like that?! I briskly walked over to them and pulled the dog off of her.

"Hey--!"

"You will not remember any of this. You will not bother Selena anymore and you will now leave. Understand?" I compelled the dog. He nodded and I let him go, watching him scurrying off. I looked back at Selena who was staring up at me. Was that amazement in her expression? But it was quickly wiped away. I sat down across from her in the booth.

"Um thanks. I don't think I've ever been this glad to see you." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Was she hurt?

"Are you OK? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Naw, I'm fine." she shrugged. "You know, you're really like Edward Cullen, like it or not." she pointed out randomly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, like you're really bipolar. One second you're all hateful and the next, you show emotion. I don't know but you know...?"

"Well, don't expect me to sparkle." I said sarcastically. **(I know I've used the sparkle thing a lot but I find it amusing for vampires to sparkle :D Sparkling killers? Don't you?) **She laughed openly. I stared at her, mesmerized in her bright laughing face.

"I don't expect you to. You're bad enough being yourself." she joked. Huh. When was she this open with me? But I didn't really mind for some reason...

SELENA'S POV

Before Damon could reply, my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D And saw it was Elena. I groaned.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, irritated.

"H-hey." Elena said nervously. Suddenly, a light bulb went on.

"OMG Elena thank you so much for hooking me up!" I exclaimed. There was silence on the other line. I put my phone on mute and speakerphone and set it down on the table.

"Damon, I need a real big favor from you but I'll love you forever and ever for it." I begged Damon with puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

"Oh no! How is that a good offer?" he joked.

"Seriously Damon! Would you PLEASE PLEASE pretend to be my boyfriend! That would totally freak them out!" He looked at me skeptically.

"What was in that Coke?" he asked suspiciously.

"Please!" I mouthed as I heard Bonnie on the other line now. "Hey Bonnie!" I saw Damon sigh and nod his head a little.

"So how you like your date?" Bonnie asked.

"OMG I love him! I never knew he was so sweet. Like really, did you ever notice how hot Damon is!" I felt my face grow hot when I said that but I have to act well. I could feel Damon smirk at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, so are you guys like going out now?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Totally! Thank you so much for setting us up!"

"But are you sure he's like the right guy or something?"

"I'm totally sure! You know what, I'll be home soon and then we'll talk!" I hung up after that and looked over at Damon. His smirk was huge. "So I guess we're in the friend stage now." I said awkwardly.

"I think we're a little more than that now" Damon's smirk grew bigger, if possible. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's just pretend. After this revenge, we're done. Back to hating each other." the truth was, I kinda did want to date him. Maybe this was an excuse to do so. No! I can't think like that! I promised myself not to fall in love again! This is not going to turn into one of those sappy stories where the enemies fall in love! **(Even though it kinda is :P)** If life was that easy then there won't be any wars, or hate or anything bad in the world. We wish! Ha!...

DAMON'S POV

When the hell did I let a girl use me like this? Just use her for her own use and then go back to life we were sworn enemies. I've never really been in a situation like this with a girl like Selena actually. But for some reason, it kind of hurt that Selena was so easily able to just use me and throw me away just like that. Did she really hate me that much? Wait, I don't care. I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't give a damn about anyone but myself. And that's how it's been for years and it will stay like that...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

SELENA'S POV

"Wow! I still can't believe you guys are going out!" Caroline exclaimed. **(The whole Damon uses Caroline thing didn't happen in my story :L) **

"Yeah. I can hardly believe it either." I said, sarcasm hinting behind my voice, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Hey why don't you guys kiss! That would be so romantic!" Elena said. I narrowed my eyes at her. She probably new we were faking. I couldn't help but feel a teeny bit jealous that Elena knew every damn thing about Damon.

"Um naw. We don't really like to kiss or anything sexual in public. We think it's bad for the relationship" I lied smoothly.

_You're making me sound like Saint Stefan. Tone it down a bit will ya'?_

**Oh shut the hell up! We have to make it believable.**

_Are you sure you just don't want me all to yourself?_

My face flushed when he sent this message. Damn Salvatore. I looked over at Bonnie who was squinting at me. Crap she was onto us. I should have known she would know we were lying. She knows both of us too well.

"No we insist. You really should kiss. That would just be so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed, obviously fake. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at us expectantly.

"Well, I guess a peck wouldn't hurt." I said quietly and turned toward Damon. He had a smug smirk on his face. I sighed and leaned into him. I was a centimeter away from his lips...

**OK the whole chapter was this one long cute Damon and Selena moment :) Did ya like? Or was it like too awkwardish...? LOL Sorry it was super late. I usually update on the weekends.**

**PLZ R&R. I GET A LOT OF STORY ALERTS SO PLZ REVIEW! THANK YOU! :)**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	10. I Need Answers Now

**OMG did you see the last two episodes of TVD? They were epic! OMG I was like WOW! I can't wait for season 2!**

**AND I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! TOO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I KINDA WAS TOO LAZY TO WRITE THIS. BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK. I HAD BEEN FEELING REALLY DOWN ABOUT MY STORIES SO I WAS THINKING OF WAYS TO MAKE IT WAY BETTER! :((**

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, SADLY. I DO NOT OWN BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS BY GREEN DAY.

SELENA'S POV

Our lips were just about to touch. An inch away. A centimeter. A millimeter.

_I'm actually going to have fun with this game after all._

I heard Damon's voice ring in my head. He smirked, waiting for me to place my lips on his. He was just loving this. Stupid ass. Well screw this. I can get the girls back in different ways, but im not satisfying his sick perverted mind. Who knows what he thinks about me? I pushed him away just in time and watched his smile fade away quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

_What the hell are you doing?_

"I'm sorry I just can't deal with this crap. I'm not dating Damon. I lied to get you guys back for setting me up on a blind date." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone in the room was shocked except Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie looked smug and Damon looked...angry? "Damon'll never let me live this down. I can find other ways to get you guys back" I sighed, plopping down on the couch. Damon grunted and stormed out the room. I sighed. Damn. I thought girls came with drama...

()()()()()()()()()

BONNIE'S POV

This was so typical Selena. Always has to get revenge. She didn't even notice how pissed Damon had been. I couldn't say hurt. He just wasn't that type of person to get 'hurt.' Or at least he didn't show that. He hid his sadness under anger. And his anger was really a bitch sometimes. He was obnoxious and annoying. If only Selena saw the way Damon looked at her, or treated her. She was oblivious to the whole thing, or she might be just ignoring it. I honestly didn't know. Selena was just full of mysteries...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SELENA'S POV

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk a_

_My shadow's only the one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating..._

Green Day blasted into my ears from my headphones. I sighed and closed my eyes, drowning myself into the loud guitars and beautiful voice. Billie Joe's voice was the sound of angels to me. I know that was kinda weird, but a few years ago, I had a huge crush on that man. But I was done with men so just listening to him soothed me, even if it was punk rock. I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to my window. I had moved back into my own house now, even if my dad wasn't there anymore...

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked downstairs to pick up the loud obnoxious phone._

"_Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone._

"_Hello. Is this Selena Rosewall?" a friendly female voice asked from the other end of the line._

"_Um yeah. Who's this?" I was a little uncomfortable. What did they want with me? They weren't going to send me to some adopting center or something? A shock of fear ran up my spine._

"_Yes. I'm informing you about your father, Sam Rosewall. He is not officially entered into the Waterbridge Rehab Center" (I don't know. It's a fake name :]]) Rehab? When the hell had I taken him to rehab, and I'm 99.9% sure he didn't take himself._

"_Um, yeah OK thanks." I lied smoothly. Inside I was confused as hell._

"_No problem. Have a nice day ma'am." Before I could reply she hung up. She didn't care. To her, I was just another person who she pitied. Life was a serious bitch sometimes. I pushed the phone onto its holder and clutched the wall. The room was spinning and I dizzily walked myself to the sofa. Who had entered my dad to rehab? Why? Ugh. I clutched my head and closed my eyes shut tightly. My life is spiraling out of control.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed and turned around to stare at my bed, instead of the scenery outside my bedroom window. Life was so complicated. Since my dad wasn't here now to make money, God knows how, I wasn't little Miss Rich anymore. I had canceled my many credit cards and now only used money for special needs, like food, heygine products and all that crap. Plus I had to deal with Damon. He was so bipolar. When I had rejected his kiss, he totally stormed out of the room. Like seriously, why the hell does he care so much about one kiss? It's not like he actually liked me. He just wants to use me. I was just another one of his sex toys. I had to admit, he was a pretty good actor, and sometimes showed heart melting emotions, but I'm positive they're all fake. For God's Sake, he's Damon Salvatore! He doesn't care anyone or anything except, Elena and maybe Stefan sometimes. But I have to admit, I'm surprised he's chasing me for this long. But I'm one girl that he's not gonna get. End of story. No matter how confused my emotions are for that over-confident jackass...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Elena!" I said into my cell phone.

"Hi Sel. What's up? Is anything wrong?" Elena replied, worry seeping into her voice.

"Um naw nothing. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. I'm in my room. Why?" Elena said, worry still in her voice.

"I have to ask you something. Since you know Damon well...What does Damon think of me? Like...I don't know how to explain to you." There was an awkward silence as Elena was probably debating on telling me or not. I heard a sigh on the other end.

"If you really want my opinion, I think Damon is in love with you." What? Hell no! Maybe Elena didn't know Damon as well as we all thought. He could NOT be in love with me! What does he see in me? No, he loves Elena, and possibly even Katherine still. Oh God. I cannot deal with these guy problems again. I swore I would never fall in love again. And here I was, stuck in the middle of this confusing problem. "I know. I know it seems unlikely but if you really notice the little things, you would know." Elena said, interrupting my frenzy train of thought.

"Like?" I said meekly.

"Like...the way his face softens sometimes when he sees you, or the way he tenses up a bit just at the sound of your name. Or the fact that he's still chasing after you. If he didn't care about you he wouldn't be giving a shit about you. He doesn't give a damn about anyone Sel. He DOES give a damn about you." I could feel her smiling like a dork on the other line. "And plus, Bonnie and Caroline think the same. Now I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Love ya. Bye." Elena added quickly and hung up. I was absolutely shocked out of my fucking mind. Is Elena right about Damon or is she just messing with me? No, Elena doesn't mess around. She's a serious person. (most of the times) But...Oh God I don't even know what to say. I can't deal with all this crap....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hate this fucking asshole! He irritated the crap outta me and everyone else! But still, I find myself in his driveway staring up at the too large boarding house. I have to find out what Damon thinks about me. Elena's comments were eating me out. What if he was possibly in love with me? What would I do? I couldn't betray Darren like that. (Just to let you know, Darren was her past boyfriend, the one she was in love with. I think I mentioned his name in some earlier chapters as Mason but that's not his name. I got him confused. I'm sorry, my brain is a little slow! T.T) I had promised after he died that I would never fall in love with another guy ever again. But I doubt Damon even gave shit about me. I just needed to know for certain. The way I was heartbroken over his death was unexplainable. I sighed and flipped my bangs away from my eyes, letting all my thoughts go. I slowly walked up to the porch and stood in front of the large wooden door for about a minute. I hesitantly lifted my had to knock but the door opened before I could. He smirked at me. No hello or hey or nothing. Rude bastard. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure. You're welcome anytime" Damon said in his usual mocking voice. I sighed again. Whenever I was around Damon, I sigh and awful lot. Just a random fact. I walked in and went straight to the living room. I already knew the drill. "Well, you sure make yourself at home fast." Damon said, walking in a few seconds after me. I ignored his comment and just stared at the fire place. I heard him move to the small table covered in all kinds of alcoholic drinks. He was probably drinking again. If he was human, he would be dead from an overdose by now. He was a total alcoholic in his own vampire way. There was an eerie silence between us for a few minutes. I heard him sip his drink and refill it.

"Where's Stefan?" I murmured. A human wouldn't have heard me but he was a vampire of course.

"At Elena's" Damon stated simply.

"What do you think of me?" He stared at me, obviously taken back from my question. I ran a hand through my fucked up hair and avoided his gaze. I still felt his piercing eyes on me, making my skin crawl.

"Well I think you're very sexy and wouldn't mind doing some very sexual acts with you." Damon said, trying to lighten up the intense air between us. I could tell he was tense now, watching my every movement. Watching my every emotion, as if he would say the wrong thing and I would shatter into tiny pieces.

"I mean..." I trailed off. I didn't comment on the sexual acts part. I was used to it by now and know it's no use fighting with him. I didn't know how to explain this to him. If I said something bad he would completely shut down and not even look at me. How could I put this in words that would be normal to him? Make him open up to me a little bit and tell me the truth. "Damon, when I didn't kiss you in the fake boyfriend thing," I saw him tense up even more and he took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving me. "Why did you get so pissed?" I blurted out. I didn't know how else to say it.

"Well, I really was looking forward to kissing you, so you would instantly fall in love with me and we would live happily ever after, riding into the sunset." Damon sighed, acting depressed. I bit my lip.

"Seriously Damon."

"I'm being totally serious."

"No you're not!"

"Really Selena. I'm telling you the truth! Now you just won't believe me. What else am I suppose to say to you other than the truth?" Damon said calmly, sipping the crap colored drink. I felt like smacking the glass out of his hand. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I turned around, still holding my nose. I sighed loudly.

"LOOK! I'm confused as hell! I know you treat girls like your sex toys and you don't give a damn about them. You use them and throw them away. So why are you still chasing me? I'm just another sex toy to you. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline say that you care about me but I don't know! Sometimes you're a complete asshole and then suddenly you turn sweet! I just—I don't know..." I trailed off, tears threatening to spill out as I looked around everywhere except him. I felt a rush of air and felt my hair swirl lightly around me. I looked back and saw Damon a few inches away from me.

"Who said you were just a sex toy to me? You're not someone that you can just use and throw away. You're an obsession. You're addicting." Damon basically breathed, staring intently at me.

"Elena said that you were in love with me." I whispered, staring back at him, waiting for his reaction. He didn't show any. His eyes were hard solid so you couldn't get through and his face was like a mask, covering up his emotions. He leaned down to my face so our noses were touching.

"What do you think?" Damon whispered. His cool breath washed over my face. It was coppery, kind of like a brand new smell. You couldn't describe it, it just was. Damon held my face with both his hand and put his forehead against mine. We rubbed our noses together, inhaling each other in. We kept doing that as I closed my eyes and just let it happen. Whatever was gonna happen. I breathed in his scent and absorbed the way his touch felt against mine. Addicting. It was addicting. I just wished I could read his mind. What was he thinking? What was he thinking right this exact moment. Suddenly I was pulled out of my fantasy. Damon jerked away suddenly and I saw a very shocked Stefan standing in the doorway.I felt my face flush, in complete embarrassment at being caught. I felt heavy under his intense gaze. How could Damon not know Stefan was coming? I mean that's almost impossible.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"What did you see Dear Brother, or is your Bambi diet making you blind now too?" Damon replied smoothly. Stefan looked enraged now.

"Seriously Damon!" Stefan said, his voice raised a few octaves.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Damon said coldly.

_**Get out of here**._

I heard Damon's voice fill my head.

_Are you guys going to be OK? Please don't figh--- _

_**Get out of here.**_

I heard Damon repeat. He was still staring at Stefan coldly. Stefan was inspecting me, obviously suspicious of Damon and me talking. He must have seen it in my face. Damon has years of practice against my weak just starting Powers. I shifted uncomfortably and leaned on my right leg, my annoying habit.

"Um, I have to go. Me and Bonnie are supposed to hang out today." I said quietly and swept across the room as fast as I could. I glanced back and saw both brothers glaring coldly at each other...

**So how'd you like it? :D I personally really liked this chapter, even though it took forever! Sorry for the long wait! Please review of Add alert or favorite or anything! At least I know people are reading my story and it's worth still writing it! Thanks for all the support so far. Luv yah guys!**

**P.s I didn't spell check this because then I would have had to post thiss tomorrow night and I mad eoyu guys wait too much already! Sorry if there are any mistakes! :))**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	11. It's Complicated

**OMG thank you guys for all the reviews and faves and alerts! :D I was so excited. To some people, it might be a little bit but I love it! Keep reviewing! Luv ya all! :D**

**And something even more crazy, I got more reviews on my last chapter of Darkest Night (my other story. Check it out if you want. :) It's Damon/OC.) then I did in the whole story's life :O ya know what I'm saying? LOL!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

DAMON'S POV

_Get out of here._

I could see how embarrassed Selena was to have been caught in that position. I stared coldly at Stefan. He was such an asshole. I wasn't even doing anything to her! She came here! Selena mumbled some excuse and swiftly left the room, but my eyes never left Stefan's cold hard stare. God, wait, what was I doing. Ah fuck this.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan repeated, like I hadn't heard him the first time. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Damon! Why are you messing around with her? She's Elena's friend! You're not gonna hurt her!" Stefan raged. I rolled my eyes again.

"Dear brother, do you hear yourself? 'Elena's friend...not gonna hurt her.' You're so involved into Elena that you don't care about anyone else except her and the people she loves. Do you not have a mind of your own? Even if you love her and all, is it really healthy to be this absorbed into her?" I replied coolly, but inside I was pissed. Selena was worth more than just to be labeled as ELENA'S FRIEND. But same old stupid Stefan didn't listen to a word I said. He growled loudly and slammed me into the wall behind me. He pinned me against the wall and bared his teeth at me. I sighed angrily and in one quick movement turned us around so I was pinning _him _on the wall. If he really wanted to play like this, then we would.

"First of all, don't touch me. Second, don't lecture ME about Selena. I don't know how to get this through your thick Elena filled skull. For a vampire you are pretty damn stupid. You can't even see the little signs." I spat out and let him go roughly. I shot him a death glare and walked out the room. I was so pissed. He was lucky I hadn't bit his head off. But honestly, did he not see the signs I tried to show him? My cry of help? Ha. No. Then what was I trying to signal him? I sighed.

"I really have to stop talking to myself." I sighed, shaking my head...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SELENA'S POV

How could I have let this happen? I swore, but here I was caught again. I was in love. Again. Yeah and worst, I was in love with the playboy, Damon Salvatore. This is just dandy. But I can't help it. Whenever I see him, I get more self conscious. Do I have anything on my face? Is my breath OK? Is my make-up OK? Are my clothes OK? I tried to control my faster beating heart, and only succeeded a few times. I tried not to stare too much at his out of world face. And not only was I hiding this from myself for who know's how long? Now all my emotions burst out and I can't control them. At all. Example #1: Yesterday. Ugh I can't believe Stefan walked in on us. That was so embarrassing! I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I tend to do that a lot. Dammit! I hate stupid girl hormones! It's going to be so awkward whenever I see him. I sighed again and stared down at my notebook. I had absentmindedly been doodling on a blank piece of paper. But now that I took a good look at it I was horrified at what I saw. An owl. That wasn't the scary part. It was the same exact owl that I had seen in class. The same one that had a conversation with me. And something even more creepier, if possible, it had every single detail. From the shading to the ways the feathers are ruffled. I was doodling, and this came out to be the best drawing I've done in my whole existence on this fucked up earth. The owl had its head turned to the left and the feather were blowing lightly in the wind. Around it were my earlier doodles. Lines, scribbles, circles and all that other crap. I quickly got up and ran downstairs. I ran to the kitchen and turned on the stove. I lightly threw my whole notebook into the small fire and watched the fire slowly eat up the paper. I stared at it until it was noting but black tarred ash. I turned off the stove and sniffed the air. Crap. It smelled like a rusty old rotting foul smell. I turned around and swiftly walked out of the kitchen. My life was definitely spiraling out of control...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I heard a giddy voice above me. I glanced up and saw a smiling Elena. I looked back down at my coke and sipped lightly.

"Hey. Just hanging around. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Stefan to come..." Elena trailed off as she sat down and stared at the door. I turned around to look at where she was staring at. Stefan, in fact _had_ come but there was someone else standing next to him. I sucked in a deep breath and looked back at Elena.

"Um, what are you guys hanging out?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"No" Elena frowned too. "This was supposed to be a date." I looked around uncomfortably. "Um, I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said through her teeth. I nodded and sipped the last of my coke and got up with her.

"Uh, you know what, I'll just go and leave you guys alone. I'm dona anyway." I interjected and got up with her. I really love how Elena doesn't argue. Even if she doesn't know the exact reason why, she can sense when you shouldn't argue and she followed that feeling. Thank God for that. I sighed and walked past Damon and Stefan as Elena stopped in front of Stefan. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I past him. And something that really annoyed the crap outta me was how when Damon first saw me, everything went slow motion like in one of those sappy ass movies. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but flush under his gaze, or the fact that he took notice of me. I couldn't help how my heart skipped beats and heat rose to my cheeks. I just couldn't help it and I hated it. I sighed again, running a hand through my hair as I walked down the dark alley...

DAMON'S POV

I froze as Selena walked past me, head down, completely ignoring me. My eyes blazed at her until she was absolutely left the eye. I sighed and looked over at Elena and Stefan giving me looks, glancing over at me, like I wouldn't notice. Why was I here? Actually, which was a surprise, no reason. I had no fucking clue that Stefan and Elena had their date or whatever the fuck was they do. I flipped my bangs out of my eyes, ignored them, and walked over to the bar, ordering about a few dozen drinks. I sighed and began drowning my drinks. I heard everything. At times like these I hated my extra hearing part of my vampire powers. If possible, I was getting a head splitting headache. I groaned and just got up. I couldn't take this anymore! I hadn't even finished my drinks but I didn't give a damn. I walked outside, not caring about Stefan or Elena anymore. I walked outside to see Selena still standing outside in the alley. She was standing there staring at something but her back was to me. I saw her cock her head slightly to the side.

"Damon!" I heard Elena call behind me. Her and Stefan had probably come to investigate my weird behavior. When Selena heard Elena she spun around to look at me but suddenly gasped. Her eyes widened and she slumped halfway to the ground but someone was holding her up. I person or thing in a black robe was behind Selena. I couldn't see anything because every part of her was covered in black, including her face. She had jabbed a humongous needle in the side of Selena's neck. The one's they exaggerated and used in horror movies and other sappy ass shows. The thing held Selena up by the hair and I felt my jaw clench. Who the fuck was this? I'll rip them to shreds! I growled and glared at the thing.

"Let go of her!" I growled. And as soon as I said it, she was let go, and she fell to the ground in a heap. I growled again and ran to Selena checking if she was hurt. The thing was gone but that wasn't important right now. I picked her up bridal style and turned around.

"Damon, you have to take her to the hospital!" Elena shouted, stopping me from leaving. I glared at her.

"Move!"

"Damon! Stop being a stubborn ass! If you don't want her to get hurt, push your pride away for a second and just take her to the hospital." Elena argued. Stefan looked strict behind her. I sighed and nodded slightly and took her to my car...

**OK this chapter was super short! And I honestly didn't like the way I wrote this chapter. I promise the next one will be good :)) This is just moving the story along!**

**Who do you think the person who stuck a big ass needle in Selena's neck is? Is it a vampire or human? O.o :D**

**And special thanks to xoxchristinaoxo! Their review was awesome :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT SO KEEP REVIEWING! :D**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	12. London Bridge is Falling Down

PLEASE REVIEW! AND SORRY MY COMPUTER WAS MESSED UP AND WOULDN'T TURN ON AND I WAS KINDA BUSY =))

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Also wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thank you to mystery reviewer :) I guess I'm glad you get tingles from my story (hopefully in a good way :p) So since I couldn't respond to your review, that was my response :))

DAMON'S POV

I sat in the back of the car with Selena in my arms as Stefan drove the car and Elena sat in the passenger seat. This was the only time I would ever let anyone drive my car. I couldn't let Selena out of my sight. I looked down at her and her neck was a big and swollen. It had a big purple lump on the side. I wiped her bangs away from her forehead and scanned her body. My eyes stopped at her clenched hands. There was a piece of paper sticking out. I slowly and gently opened her fist and read the paper.

_**This was a warning. Worse is yet to come. Loved ones will spill blood.**_

It was written in elegant handwriting, now smudged from the sweat of her hand. What the fuck? Who was this bastard? Was it human? I've never seen a vampire who uses human items to inflict pain. We have every tool built in to rip a mortal apart. How in hell did I get myself get caught in this crap?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SELENA'S POV

Ugh. I feel like crap. No surprise there. Ugh where was I? I shifted my head slightly and an electric shock of pain shot through my body. I groaned and heard the door open. I saw Elena's pool of blonde hair in front of my face and saw her sparkling water blue eyes.

"Elena? Where am I? What happened?" I groaned.

"You're in the hospital because you fell down the stairs." Elena replied with a tight smile. Crap. Well this isn't embarrassing at all. I blushed and saw Elena's eyes harden when she saw my embarrassment.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject...

ELENA'S POV

I saw her laying down limp on the bed. She shifted her head a little bit and groaned.

"Elena? Where am I? What happened?" she called out hoarsely.

"You're in the hospital because you fell down the stairs." I replied, a tight smile forming on my lips, more grim than humorous. I could see the embarrassment in her face and I stiffened. I felt bad. That really didn't happen at all

_FLASHBACK_

"_And what happened to this young lady?" the doctor asked automatically when he saw hew limp in Damon's arms. _

"_Could you interrogate after you check her out?" Damon said. The doctor paused for a second, obviously surprised at Damon's smart ass mouth. _

"_Um, uh, yes. Mary! Mary get a room ready!" he said fidgeting and calling a nurse. We waited about 3 hours in the waiting room anxiously. Even Damon looked worried. I had fallen asleep on Stefan's shoulder but I saw Damon staring at the floor. Why hadn't he left yet? I was surprised he helped us, but the fact that he's still here shocked me even more. I honestly think Damon really cares about Selena. I don't know about loving her or anything but I definitely know that Damon cares about her. And this time I'm totally serious. I'm not just trying to bring the good side outta him. I saw him lean down and cross his hands and lean his chin against them. He sighed lightly and kept staring intently at the floor. Finally after what seemed like ages, the door opened and the doctor walked out. He was removing his gloves and mask. Damon was the first one to stand and tower up at the doctor._

"_How is she?" he asked, worry slipping into his voice, whether he liked it or not. The doctor backed away slightly._

"_Um, she is perfectly fine. She's a little paralyzed but with some rest, she'll be back to new." the doctor said, almost hesitant. I saw Damon take in a breath of relief and sit back down._

"_Can we see her?" I asked the doctor. The doctor looked at me, and saw that I wasn't going to harass him so he shined me a smile._

"_Of course, but don't talk too loud or disturb her too much." I smiled and began walking into the room with Stefan by my side. I heard Damon get up but not to follow me. I turned around to face him._

"_Aren't you gonna go see her?" I asked confused. I hadn't expected him to run into her room and kiss her or anything but I expected him to at least see her._

"_No. I brought her here and that's all. I have nothing to do with her." Damon said in a monotone voice._

"_Dam-" Stefan started but Damon had already left. Me and Stefan exchanged glances and walked in. Tubes and needles of all sorts were sticking out of every part of her neck. It was bandaged tightly and her hair was sprawled out everywhere. She looked like a mess. Doctors might me be good at healing but they suck at cleanness. (No offense to doctors. It's not true. I'm basing this off T.V. I'm a doctor in the making so it's all good :D)I walked over to her side and began a failed attempt to fix her wild hair._

"_Who was that?" Stefan asked quietly. I knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about the person who attacked Selena. _

"_I don't know, but I sure as hell wish I knew." I replied still staring at Selena. _

"_Let's go get something to eat" Stefan suggested. By we he actually meant me, but he liked acting as close to me as possible. I nodded and we both went to the cafeteria where I ate a snack bar, only on the insisting of Stefan. Well, actually, that's yesterday._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So um, how long have I been here?" Selena asked awkwardly.

"2 days" I automatically replied back. I know I wasn't trying to make much of conversation but I didn't know what to say, afraid that I might tell her the truth.

"Was my injury bad?"

"No, it was minor."

"How long do I have to stay?"

"I don't know. Ask the doctor." By this point she had gave up on me. I was dying inside of guilt. She was going to be embarrassed about something that never happened. There was an eerie silence between us. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up suddenly, almost knocking my chair over. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll tell Bonnie to come over." I said running out of the room...

SELENA'S POV

Elena acting super strange didn't help my confusion. My confusion grew immensely as I thought hard of what was going on.

"Hey sweetheart." a nurse smiled, walking into the room. I faked a smile. Who the fuck was this lady? She probably saw my confusion and gasped. "Oh I didn't introduce my yet! You've been too out of it to probably remember! I'm Nurse Jackie but you can call me Jackie." she explained with a bright smile. I smiled back.

"Hey." I replied back.

"You know this handsome man came last night. I have to tell you, he was sexy as hell! He had this mysterious flirty suave around him. " Jackie gushed. I frowned. She must have seen my frown so she continued. "Well baby, he was tall, dark and, handsome." Wait. I've heard that. So many times. Could it really? "He wears all black and I mean all black! Black shirt, leather jacket..." Jackie said with wide eyes. Yup, it was definitely Damon.

"Wait did he say anything?" I said, interrupting her.

"Not really. He just said he was a close friend of yours and he stayed here all night. He held your hand and fell asleep with his head on the bed, ya know, like in the movies." She laughed and I smiled. "Are you sure you guys are just friends? I saw the way he looked at you and he was so sweet. The fact that he's insanely gorgeous helps too!" We both laughed and for some reason I felt so much better...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ugh Thank God I'm finally out of that hell hole. Even Jackie wasn't fun enough to keep me entertained there. I plopped down on my sofa but groaned when I heard my house phone ring. Who the hell was calling me? Did they not know the new and handy creation that you use to call people called a cell phone?

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone. What did you expect from me? I just came from a boring ass hospital!

"Hello? Is this the daughter of Sam Rosewall?" I heard a monotone lady on the other line. I froze. This was from Dad's rehab.

"Yeah. What's up?" I had found out the whole mystery behind this crap.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Bonnie." I smiled as she sat down beside my bed._

"_Hey. How you feeling?"_

"_Good...Hey can I ask you something?" When I saw her nod I continued. "Do you know my dad is in rehab?" I asked quietly. I saw her freeze and gaze at me. She exhaled deeply._

"_Yes. Actually I have to tell you something...I was the one who entered him into rehab. I used my college money to send him to rehab for as long as it takes for him to go back to normal." she confessed. I stared at her, dumbfound._

"_You actually did that?" I whispered._

"_Yeah!" she said it like it was no biggie. I felt a lump in my throat and I felt my eyes burn. "Oh my gosh! Why are you crying! Did I do something wrong?" Bonnie exclaimed. I shook my head no as my tears spilled out. I gave Bonnie a huge bear hug._

"_You're totally amazing! I don't even know how to repay you back for all you did?" I sobbed onto her shoulder. She rubbed my back lightly._

"_You don't have to pay me back. You're my cousin." Bonnie stated simply..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yes. Your dad would like to talk to you. Here." I froze. What would he say? What would I say?

"Hi sweetheart." I heard a deeper voice on the other line. My blood stopped cold.

"Hey Dad." I squeaked somehow.

"How are you doing? Is everything OK? Are you OK?" Dad said with concern. I couldn't figure if it was real or not. He was my dad for God's sake!

"I'm doing good. Everything's fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I was wondering if you could come visit me. I miss you so much darling." When he said, my heart melted and my legs gave out. I slid down to the floor and was leaning against the cabinet for support. I haven't heard that from my Dad for what, half a decade?

"Um OK dad. I can come right now. Is that good?"

"Yes. That's perfect! Thank you darling. I love you. Bye." he said and the line went dead. The phone fell from my hand and clanked to the floor. Was this really my father? Had he really said he loved me? After 6 years, he said he loved me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sobbed. I was ecstatic but I couldn't stop crying. Would things finally go back to normal?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I DON'T KNOW HOW REHAB WORKS. THIS IS JUST WHAT I THINK IT IS. I DON'T REALLY KNOW :P

"Hi I'm here for Sam Rosewall." I said to receptionist at the desk.

"Uh yes just go to room 105." the lady answered, looking up from her computer with a manual smile. I walked to room 105 and stared at the door handle. I slowly lifted my hand up and placed it on the bronze handle. I slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. I saw my Dad sitting on a bed with his back to me.

"Dad?" I croaked. He turned around to look at me.

"Selena!" he cried as he flung himself into my arms. He took my face into his hands and kissed my cheeks and forehead over and over again. "Sel there's so many things I have to tell you!" he said leading me to his bed. We sat down facing each other. He inhaled deeply and began his long speech. "I know I've been a horrible father but I was extremely in love with you mother and her loss completely blinded me. I cannot explain how much it kills me to know what I did to you. This center really made me realize how bad I messed up. Selena I'm so sorry! I love you so much! You're the only thing I have left in this world. Please don't hate me!" he finished with tears in his eyes. I had never seen my father cry. He was always angry. I didn't realize how hard I was crying until he took me in his arms and that's when I felt the violent shakes rippling through me from my sobs. I felt my face wet and my Dad shushed me and rocked me like I was 7 again. It felt like pure bliss in his strong familiar arms. It has been years since he has touched me in a loving way. Anytime he would touch me, pain would be inflicted. I looked up at his face with glassy eyes and nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you so much..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I felt amazing. Best I have felt in...who knows how long! Everything was going perfect. The only problem left was Damon. I was still confused about what was going on between us. I didn't want to have one of those 'what are we' awkward talks. Me and Damon both couldn't handle anything too mushy or awkward. Both our big mouths went off. I laughed in my head. Damn I was finally going crazy. But not even Damon could ruin this. My dad was back. I was ecstatic! I was getting ready to go to the rehab center again. Yesterday, after I had calmed down I had left soon. We didn't have much to talk about, just being in each other's presence. I walked out the house. I was wearing a cute casual tank top outfit (in profile.) I arrived to my Dad's room and this time opened the door with more confidence. I pushed the door open wide.

"Hey Da-" I called with a grin but stopped cold. Oh my fucking gosh. I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole room was repainted in bright red. I splatters and splashes. I felt sick. I couldn't breathe.

**OK my chapters are kinda small now but I was planning on writing a larger chapter. I'm so sorry! But my computer is having technical difficulties so I don't know when I can upload next. Also this cliffhanger is pretty awesome too :)) LOL well this story is going to get interesting now ;) So BE PREPARED!**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	13. Drowning in My Imaginary Pity

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please review even more! **

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**WARNING: **The beginning is going to be very graphic (at least it is in my book) so if gory isn't good for you, don't read the part.

**~GRAPHIC SCENE~**

I was going to be sick. I saw the limp figure hanging lifelessly on the ceiling. The throat was slit so the rope tied tightly around his neck was digging into the bright red flesh. There was blood dripping everywhere. His clothes were is scrappy rags,with deep cuts and bruises running up and down his body. Everything was splattered in blood. In splatters and swipes and smudges. Everything. I couldn't even explain it. And that wasn't even the sickest part. The poor looking being was my father. My blood and soul. The only blood I had left in my life. I looked up at the ceiling and saw words. Actual words. Written in blood. My father's blood. What kind of sick game was going on!

_**I'm coming closer. This is just the beginning.**_

**~END OF GRAPHIC SCENE~**

(SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE GRAPHIC PART, IT WAS BASICALLY EXPLAINING SELENA'S FATHER BRUTALLY MURDERED. SHE ALSO FOUND A MESSAGE.)

I ran to the bathroom feeling sick. When I was done, I instantly walked out the room, not looking back, afraid I would get sick again. I felt numb all over. Just when things were going back to "almost" normal, the most impossible thing in the world happens. What did I do to deserve this? I walked up the receptionist and gave her my room card, 105. They would investigate on there own and call the police or whatever. I couldn't trust my voice right now. I just pointed and walked out of the center. Instead of going home I walked all the way to the last place I would go to. I just hope with everything I have that he would be there. Right now I needed him. I walked up to the Salvatore boarding house and knocked. Stefan opened the door.

"Is Damon here?" I croaked out, holding back my tears. I knew I shouldn't trust my voice. Stefan frowned and brooded his usual self.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Stefan said with concern.

"I just need to see him" I mumbled. I saw Damon suddenly appear behind Stefan, worry also plastered all over his face. He must have heard me.

"What's wrong? What did you do to her Stefan?" Damon demanded.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you. Alone." I said looking at Stefan. He would probably listen anyway but I didn't care. I honestly didn't care right now at all. Damon took my hand and led my up to his room. I followed silently behind him. I broke out sobbing and fell to the floor only when Damon closed the door and looked back at me, expecting me to start talking. I completely lost it. I sobbed hard on the ground and instantly Damon had me cocooned in his arms, him sitting pretzel style. Damon didn't talk but just stroked my hair, letting me to let all my tears out. After for who knows how long, I calmed myself down enough for him to talk to me.

"Now tell me what happened?" Damon said in a soothing voice. I hiccuped softly, feeling my eyes burning from crying so much.

"M-m-my D-d-d-dad. He's d-d-d-d-d-ead." I said breaking out into a small sob at the end.

"Shhhhh."

"But Damon, if you saw it...It was horrible. It was..." I broke out into another cry. I clung to Damon's jacket for my dear life. I sniffled softly as I calmed down. I have no idea why I went to Damon for comfort, but for some weird reason he really did calm me down. I hated the way I completely fell apart in front of him, but that wasn't my worries right now. My father was dead. It still couldn't sink in. Years of alcohol abuse and mental abuse didn't kill the man, but just when he finally came to his senses, he dies. Huh, life really was a bitch.

"Uh, upsie daisy." Damon grunted as he lifted me up bridal style.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" I shouted, shocked. He ignored me and just opened the trapdoor on the ceiling of his room and climbed onto the roof.

"You might wanna close your eyes. I know your scared of heights" Damon said with a slight smirk in his voice. Instantly I shut my eyes tightly and clung to Damon's neck for more support. I shoved my face into his shoulder, scared out of my fucking mind. I really was scared of heights. Even small heights. I don't know why but I just was. There was no painful long back story to it like my others. This one was just built in from God. I felt cold stinging air whip around me, and that meant we were going pretty fast because it was the beginning of June. I kept my face in Damon's jacket until I heard Damon assuring that we were "safe." I slowly opened my eyes and pulled away even slower. To tell you the truth, I had actually enjoyed being this close to Damon. I still felt the stabbing in my chest. I missed him already. Damon set me down on a large rock and sat down next to me. "I usually come here when I have a lot on my mind and need to think. When I wasn't a vampire, I loved looking up at the stars. For some weird reason, they fascinated me. I guess I still do after all these years, I just don't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure Stefan is the only one that knows. I might hate him but we _are_ brothers. So you better not tell anyone!" he confessed quickly. I smiled at his sweetness and looked around. We were deep in the woods but if you looked up, you could see and opening in the group of trees so you could see the sparkling stars. I nodded and looked up at the stars. They really were beautiful. He turned me so I was facing him."Now what happened?" he asked sternly. I explained from the beginning, everything that happened. Him going back to normal to his death.

"And there was something else too..." I said hesitantly. "There was a message written in his blood on the ceiling in elegant handwriting." I said, feeling myself breaking apart again just thinking about it. I saw Damon's face harden and he looked away.

"What did it say?"

" Wait do you know anything?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. Now what did it say?" Damon lied smoothly, his face going back to normal but I know Damon Salvatore. I could tell he was lying. I stood up angrily.

"Your lying!"

"No I'm not."

"Fine if you're just gonna lie to me, then I'll leave." I said, turning up my nose and spinning around to walk away in the opposite direction.

"You know how deep we are in the woods?" Damon called out from behind me. I ignored him and just kept walking. Suddenly he was in front of me. Damn his vampire abilities! "Fine if you're gonna ignore me, at least let me take you home." Damon compromised.

"No. Tell me what happened!" I said, sticking stubbornly in place. Damon sighed, exasperated.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Hm" I stuck up my nose again and walked past him, our shoulders hitting.

"Wait!" he called, grabbing my wrist. I slowly turned around and stared at him expectantly. He sighed again and led me to a large rock. "OK you wanna know? You didn't really fall down the stairs when you were in the hospital." he said as we sat down on the rocks. I squinted at him.

"What are you talking about?" I said hoarsely. Damon took a deep breath and explained everything to me. He explained to me how somebody had attacked me and how he had compelled me to not remember anything and how he found the message in my hand. I can't believe nobody told me about this.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Why did you compel me?" I demanded, flicking my bangs out of my eyes. I was obviously pissed off. I hated the fact that I felt so vulnerable. I hated that I could be controlled _that_ easily.

"I didn't want you to remember those memories. I didn't think much of it I guess."

"And you thought I would never find out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but I guess...I don't know." he shrugged looking away. I sighed angrily and got up. "Where are you going?" Damon asked, looking up.

"Home" I snapped not looking back.

"Come on Sel. Don't be mad."

"How can I not be?" I asked angrily, swirling around to face him. He was way closer than I thought.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." he sighed frustrated, looking away.

"Oh so you were planning on leaving this crucial fact out of my life for how long?"

"Seriously Selena?" Damon asked, getting mad too, but I didn't care.

"Yeah Damon, seriously. Cuz' you know what the message said?" I glared. When he didn't answer I continued. "I'm coming closer. This is just the beginning. That's what it said." I finished in disgust and walked away. I didn't get far when I felt his muscular arms wrap around my waist and turn me around. His blue eyes stared me down and we were inches apart. Our foreheads were leaning against each other. I averted my eyes away from his before I fell into his trance.

"I really am sorry. Look I just wanted to keep you away from this kind of crap. You already have enough shit going on in your life."

"I don't need your pity party" I snapped venomously. I swear I saw hurt flash in his eyes but then his face hardened into the emotionless mask.

"It isn't a pity party."

"Then what is it. Cuz' I'm pretty sure you don't give a damn about me!" I nearly shouted. I knew that wasn't true. That was definitely not true but how could Damon Salvatore feel anything? It just is so unnatural!

"You know that's not true!" Damon said accusingly.

"Actually Damon I don't know what is real with you, so do you care to explain?" Damon was silent. I know I had gotten him. I don't really know how this conversation had started. To tell you the truth, I was scared. What if he had feelings for me? I couldn't let that happen. I was just a complete whore. I promised Christian (It's actually Darren but I changed his name because it sounded a lot like Damon's. LOLZ don't get confused. Darren=Christian) that he was my one and only soul mate. I swore I would never fall in love again, and yet, here I was, in front of Damon fighting my feelings for him. To make things even worse, Damon reached up and caressed my cheek.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he whispered and before I could comprehend what was going on, I was lifted up off my feet and Damon was holding me bridal style again and running through the forest in vampire speed. He stopped in font of my house and dropped me on my feet and I dizzily regained my balance. I sighed deeply and turned around to confront him, but to my surprise, he was gone. He barely ever did that. Man, this day was long. I was tired of all this crap. And I'm done with Damon's crap too. I limped inside my house breaking down on my sofa as I saw my Dad's stuff laying around. I missed him already...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up from my unexpected nap, still on my couch. Tears were still caked onto my face so I got up and freshened up. I stared into the girl staring back at me in my bathroom mirror after I had washed my face. Her big blue electric eyes stared back at her and her hair dark night black hair was becoming frizzy mess on her head. Her lips pursed and she looked away. I saw my Dad's red razor laying at the edge of the counter. I picked it up and stared at it. I had never really got the concept of cutting. I always thought it was stupid to hate yourself and hurt yourself because of some bad crap that happened in your life. I mean life isn't all happy and sparkly. You're gonna go through some bad shit but you gotta get back up, so why cut yourself and drown in your own sorrow and pity. But now I questioned, did the pain of cutting really conceal the emotional pain going through you? It couldn't hurt to try, could it? One little line wouldn't kill me? I inched the sharp razor closer and closer to my arm. I felt the cold metal press into my skin and I stared not moving anymore. I suddenly threw the red knife across the bathroom and hit the shower and crashed to the floor with a _CLANG!_ No. Physical pain could never stop the emotional pain. Not _my _emotional pain at least. It was too great. Even when your hurting outside, you can feel your heart aching. There's no stop to it. You will always be going through some kind of emotional pain in your life. That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself because your too afraid to handle it.

(THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO OFFEND. THIS IS JUST THE CHARACTER'S THINKING.)

I quickly walked out of the bathroom and fell face first onto my bed. I had no idea what to do. I still felt numb inside. So I did the only option I had. I fell asleep again...

_DREAM_

_I ran. Ran far. From what? I don't know. I was just running frantically and I knew I had to keep running. I dared to glance back and saw a soft white glow in the distant. That couldn't be bad, could it? It looked like a halo you would see in the movies around an angel. Maybe that could help me. Save me from whatever I was running from. I stopped and turned around and walked back to where the light was. The walk back was surprisingly short and I didn't feel the need to run again. When I came close to the light it walked slowly to me and the light dimmed until I saw a woman. She had brown hair cascading to the small of her back in ringlets. Her eyes were also brown but not warm. Dark, lonely, evil, cold. She had a small sneer plastered on her round baby doll face. She had on a big puffy lime green dress that was worn years ago. (IDK what does big dresses are called. LOL sorry) _

"_Hi Selena." she said with fake honey sweetness in her voice. She cocked her head slightly to the left, smiling sweetly at me. Before I could say anything her face changed completely and she tackled me. I felt sharp teeth sink into my neck and began to suck the life out of me. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't hear it. I just screamed and screamed and I couldn't seem to wake up from this dream. My blood never seemed to run out and she just kept sucking for who knows how long. _

_DREAM ENDS_

I woke up with a star. I shot up on my bed sweat running down my face. I was panting hard as I looked around. I was waiting for my eyes to adjust to my room. When my eyesight returned, I looked out my window and saw that it was already dark out. I crescent moon was shining directly into my room creating an eerie glow around my room. I got out of bed and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. What a weird dream. Man what the fuck on going on with me. I really was going crazy. But Elena isn't a vampire. So why did she attack me in my dream? I sat down on the railing of my balcony and stared up at the slightly yellow moon. Was this some sort of sign? Did Elena hate me or something? Ugh I couldn't sleep anymore at all.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had sat on the railing all night until the sun had dawned. I hadn't even noticed. I saw the sun and slowly got up from the railing, feeling am little stiff. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and changed. After that I walked downstairs not wanting to eat any breakfast after last night and walked out the door, wanting some fresh air. As I locked my door I looked up and saw a bright yellow paper tacked onto the wood door.

**Dear Selena Stephanie Rosewall,**

We are sorry for the loss of your father and wish you the best of luck. But due to the fact that your underage (under 18) you no longer own this residence. We ask you to go live with another guardian or you will be entered into an orphanage. Please leave the residence by the next two weeks. Thank you and Good Luck.

(NOW I'M PRETTY SURE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN BUT I DON'T KNOW. IT'S JUST GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. SORRY, I'VE NEVER BEEN THROUGH THIS KIND OF CRAP SO I'M JUST MAKING UP THE DETAILS)

I stared at the note with my mouth hanging open wide. Are you serious? Honestly? You gotta be kidding me! I sighed. Well I had known something like this would show up sooner or later. I didn't expect my life to go happy unicorn crap from now on. I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the untamed bush. Gosh, just wish everything would go away sometimes. I need to get away from here. I need to get away from this hellhole. I need to get away from reality. For a while at least. I walked all the way to the Grill. Yeah you probably expected me to do some with voo doo to get out of this world or something. Yeah well that's just too much work. I sat down on one of the chairs at the bar and sighed.

"Hey man! Can I get one, um, a bottle of Daniel's Jack?" I said, hesitantly to the bartender. He inspected me up and down.

"Hey aren't you a little young." I scoffed.

"I'm offended. An adult has to be questioned if they're the appropriate age to get a drink around here? Hun, I don't look _that_ young. I am perfectly intelligent and mature." I lied, acting offended. He looked at me weirdly and poured me a drink.

"Yeah lady whatever you say. Here's your _Jack Daniel's._" he said emphasizing the name . My face burned hot but I didn't let my embarrassment show.

"Thank you," I said cockily. He grunted and walked away to serve another customer. Yeah, my Dad drank a lot but I never really took notice in them. I figured if I noticed them too much, I would get curious about it and start drinking. Well too late for that. I only drink when I'm depressed but I guess it's the same. I took a swig of the bottle and winced slightly. It was strong but I kept drinking.

"Hey Selena! What are you doing he-...drinking?" I heard Bonnie's voice behind me. I slowly turned around and saw her staring at the bottle in my hand.

"You know it's rude to stare." I said, a little bit tipsy. Oh damn already? I was gonna get trashed on this!

"Hey Sel. I see you're...drinking. Why?"

"Ahh, just feeling a little down. Nothing big." I said turning back around and taking another gulp of the strong alcohol. Bonnie sat down next to me and by the look on her face, she was gonna make me spill my guts. Oh no. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Oh well, too far ahead now to go back. I took another gulp and felt a little buzz in my brain.

"What's up with you. You never drink."

"Well I wouldn't say never."

"Selena." Bonnie said with determination in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Dad died. That's all." I saw shock smack Bonnie's face.

"That's all? He's your father! You just found out that he loved you and then he died! Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed, embracing me in a hug. I squirmed away and took another swig of my bottle. By now it was finished.

"Hey man, can I get another bottle!" I called out to the bartender.

"Selena stop drinking!" Bonnie said, trying to pull the new bottle out of my hands.

"No stop! Leave me alone!" I shouted. We were creating a scene now and Bonnie realized that because she pulled away and let me go back to being drunk. Oh man I felt so light headed! I felt like flying!

"Come on. Let's take you home." Bonnie said, defeated.

"Mmmmm not yet. I'm not finished." I slurred. He stared at me and took me by the wrist and dragged me out.

"Finish it on the way back."

**OK that was Chapter 13! Do you like? :)) **

**OK I'm so sorry that I was like a week late on this chapter! I have an explanation! My computer had gotten a virus so that took like a week to fix :(( Sorry again! I hope this chapter was good! I made it like a page longer. Not much improvement but I'm working on it :))**

**OK and I re-posted this because I forgot to do spell check! :))**

**PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH DAMON ON TOP REVIEW AND ALERT OR WHATEVER! It makes me so damn happy that people are actually reading! :))**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	14. Find a Way to Each Other

PLEASE REVIEW!

IMPORTANT STUFF AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT ALL!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

There was something mentally wrong with me. I was either retarded or just plain fucked up. My Dad had abused alcohol and ruined my life, but here I was, sitting next to the toilet, hungover from a drinking party last night. I sighed and wiped my mouth. I had began to get sick as soon as the alcohol's affect wore off. The bartender must have rufied me or something, because two bottles of Jack Daniel's shouldn't have had this affect on me. Or maybe they just did. Maybe I'm just not used to alcohol. Whatever the reason, I felt like crap. I went to the Grill to think, not get trashed. God, guess I'll just have to improvise now. I went over to my bed and fell back on my back. Now let's start with the dream. Why would Elena ever have any grudge or hatred against you? After thinking hard for about 10 minutes, I gave up, frustrated. Ugh I need Bonnie right now. She might be annoying as shit, asking all the damn questions, but she was awesome. I mean she was like one of my best friends. I walked all the way to her house. I was used to walking now. My Dad never drove me, and you could only ask so many times for lifts from friends.

"Hi Uncle Bill, is Bonnie here?" I asked after I knocked and Bonnie's dad opened.

"No, she left to visit her mom this morning. Didn't she tell you?" Bill said, confused. I paused. No she didn't tell me.

"Um, she must have forgot or something. OK I'll see you later then." I closed off awkwardly and walked away to the park. I sat down and speed dialed Bonnie's cell.

"Hello?" I heard her voice on the line.

"Bonnie! Why didn't tell me you were leaving!" I shouted into the phone, gaining a few crazy glances from people walking by.

"I tried to but you were too busy falling over your own feet last night." Bonnie said coldly, and memories of last night flashed into my head. Damn.

"Sorry, well why didn't you just call me this morning?"

"Oh I did. 12 times to count. But I guess you were too busy being hungover." She said, if possible, her voice growing even colder. I sucked in a deep breath. Crap. I really fucked up.

"Look Bonnie I'm sorry about last night. I was just kind of depressed. Some crap has been going on with me lately." I apologized sincerely.

"What's going on?" she asked. I paused. I couldn't tell her about Damon. No I couldn't.

"Just- some stuff." I heard her sigh on the other line. There was a long silence broken by her angry voice, obviously trying to calm down.

"You know what Selena! I love you and all, and I get your life is not the best, but you seriously need to stop moping around on your ass! If something goes wrong, get back up! Then when something does go bad, you don't share it with anyone. You just go around being depressed and I'm just tired of that. It's fine for you to not feel the happiest but you just completely push me away! I-I-I'll just talk to you later!" Bonnie blurted out angrily and abruptly hung up the phone. I stared at my phone screen with my eyebrows 5 feet in the air and my mouth gaping open like a fucking fish. I closed my phone and stuffed it up in my pocket. I pulled up my hood to hide my face and began to think over every detail that she said. Was she right? Did I need to get my ass off the floor? I mean yeah, I did act really depressed and I didn't share my emotions at all. I would feel frustrated too if my friend wouldn't share their feelings with me while in depression. I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about how I must have looked to people. I feel like a whiny bratty bitch right now. Ugh damn why do I fuck everything up? Wait, there I go again, feeling like crap. No! I'm gonna start taking charge of my life. No more depression crap! I planned on marching all the way to Elena's house with my head held up high, but on foot, Mystic Falls is pretty damn big and by the time I reached her porch, I was panting a slouching. I waited to catch my breath and then knocked on her door.

"Hi...Selena." Elena answered hesitantly. She was obviously surprised to see me there.

"Hey can I come in? I have to talk to you."

"Um, sure. Let's go up to my room. It's private."

"Perfect" I grinned. I took my usual place on her big, soft reclining chair like we used to when we hung out. She awkwardly sat down at the edge of her bed and stared at me.

"So what's up?" Elena asked.

"Look, um I know I've been shit and crap lately but I wanna change that. I wanna go back to like we were before. I wanna be closer to you and Bonnie and maybe even Caroline if we can she can squeeze some time out away from Matt." I finished with a sigh, waiting for Elena to respond. To my relief, she smiled and hugged me.

"Damn, finally you come to your senses. So what's up?"

"Well, the other day I had a nightmare..." I explained to her my nightmare, describing every detail. Elena wore a confused expression by the time I finished.

"Wait, she—I, was a vampire?" she said after a moment of thought.

"Um, yeah I guess. She bit me...aaaannnnnnd sucked the crap out of me." I added lightly. I saw Elena's eyes widen and she gasped.

"Oh my God! Now I know what's going on!"

"Explain. Any day." I said, still confused. And with that I learned about Katherine Pierce. I learned that Damon and Stefan were crazy for her and I learned their tragic life story. I was staring at the floor by the time she was done. "Um OK, even if it was Katherine...what does she want with me? I don't even know the chick."

"I don't know," Elena sighed. "This is really awkward for you, isn't it?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I've never been the kind to...express their lovey dovey emotions."

"Your just like Damon!" Elena laughed and froze when she saw me tense up at his name. His name brought back all the sad memories. Dad, Mom, Chelsea, Christian...Damon.

"No I'm not." I sighed. She stared at me intensely for a moment.

"You know he cares about you."

"If that's true, it doesn't mean anything. Damon just cares. It's no big deal." I shrugged. It _was _a big deal. Damon didn't care about anyone unless they held a place in his heart for them.

"Are you kidding me? Damon doesn't care about anyone!" she shouted exactly what I was thinking.

"OK! Maybe I do like Damon a little bit." I said, looking away from Elena's confession hungry eyes.

"Pssh more like your helplessly in love with him." she sneered. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever but what shou-"

"Ha you didn't deny it!" she laughed like a mad man.

"WHATEVER! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" I shouted at her desperately.

"Well by the things you told me, it seems to me that you can't express your feelings for him. You get scared and fuck it up somehow" she said, earning a glare from me. "What? I'm just telling the truth like you asked." she shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you trying to say then?"

"Look all I'm saying is that maybe you should tell him your feelings for him some other way-"

"Like?" She glared at me.

"Let me finish please. _Like_ you should maybe write all the things you love about him and why you love him and tell him. Or you could write a letter to him or something like that. At least that's what _I _think." Elena said shrugging. I lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hmmm maybe I will do that. And I have to admit, I wasn't good with all this love crap...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DAMON'S POV

She was so damn frustrating! First she's showing me that she actually might like me and the next she's telling me to fuck off! God, why can't that woman just make up her damn mind. Well I guess I really couldn't blame her. I wasn't exactly showing everything either. To be honest I don't know what I felt about her either. Every time I saw her, I had this urge to put a smile on her face or please her in any way possible. And I never really imagined life without her. I couldn't. But still I denied having anything for her, which was now impossible, even for me. It was obvious by the way I thought about her when she wasn't in my sight. Is she hurt? Is she OK? Is she happy? Is she sad? It was getting quite out of hand now. I even had dreams about her. I have no idea what the hell she did to me. She had some kind of spell on me. She had me wrapped around her finger, and I hated that she had so much power over me. I got up and strode out the door of the house. I couldn't help it. I had to find out what was going on once and for all. Once I reached the porch of her house, a storm had started. Rain pelted down hard on the ground, making an unusual sizzling sound when it hit the pavement and lightning lit up the dark stormy night. I checked the door and obviously it was locked so I tilted my head up and stared at her bedroom window. I was going to get soaked but I didn't care at this point. I changed into a crow and flew up the window sill and perched on it. The window was wide open and the curtains were blowing out the window like wide angel wings. I flew in and before I touched the ground, I was in my human form. I was completely soaked to the bone but I didn't notice. I looked around the room and saw Selena wasn't there so I just stood there looking around. I didn't want to sit down because I would get her bed wet. As I looked around I saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. I gently picked it up to throw it away but saw Selena's handwriting on it. I knew I was prying but I was just genuinely curious. I opened up the paper and smoothed it out. I began reading and with every word that I read, my eyes widened and inch. If I had a heart I was absolutely sure it would be beating erratically. I inhaled deeply and placed the paper on the bed and sat down, forgetting about being wet. This is what I wanted, but I never expected it. For once in my entire human and vampire life, I felt...hopeless. I couldn't explain it. It felt amazing too. Beyond just amazing. I quickly found a pen on her bed side table and found a piece of paper on her work table. I started writing quickly, pouring everything out. Not thinking about what I was saying. Just writing it. As soon as I finished, I neatly folded the paper in half and lied it down on her bed, where she would easily see it. I jumped out the window and flew off to the boarding house in my crow form in the dramatic rain. For once in who knows how long, I actually felt...complete...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SELENA'S POV

I walked into my room after finishing a cold dinner downstairs in the dark. As soon as I walked into the room, I saw my white curtains flashing around in the wild wind. I ran to my window and quickly shut it. But the damage was done already. Water had reached the inside of my room and now my carpet and bed were all wet. Wait...bed. The rain shouldn't have reached all the way to my bed. And that's when I saw the letter laying neatly in the middle of my bed. I slowly walked over to my bed, afraid of what it might be. I tenderly picked it up and opened up in slow motion, just like in those crappy suspenseful movies. I hated those parts. I know it was to build up the excitement but I still hated it. I glanced at the paper and sucked in a quick breath. The paper was filled with elegant handwriting. As I slowly read each word, I felt my heart come up onto my throat and I bit my lip, pretty sure it was now bleeding but I didn't care. The words ran through my head over and over again. It felt amazing and impossible at the same time. This seemed like a cruel dream where your deepest desires came to life, only for you to realize that it was just a dream. But I'm 99% positive it wasn't a dream. I hoped to everything that was holy that it wasn't a dream...

**OHMFG! Suspense! (I hope) I think this was a pretty good cliffhanger. I already have a lot of the futures planned out, I just have to type them up now. So what do you think is gonna happen next and what do you think the letters said? Please review guys! I need more reviews. Please it's not hard :)**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**OK I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm such a crappy updater! My computer had gotten another virus and I've been busier than I expected. **

**OK have any of you read the Mortal Instruments series? OMG I'm obsessed! If you haven't read it please read it! It's absolutely amazing! I'm on City of Ashes right now but I want to make a Mortal Instruments FF. I just don't have an idea yet so please, if you have any ideas, I'm open.**

**Have any of you read Hush, Hush? It is another amazing book and I recommend it! :)**

**So please give me ideas for the Mortal Instruments FF and please keep reviewing! I've been getting less and less each time now and I blame that on me because I haven't really been on my best but please review! :D Thanks!**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	15. Note I hate this

**OK, I'm kicking myself while writing this. First of all, I'm a TERRIBLE updater aren't I? **** My computer finally crashed (yes, the same one who got like 50 viruses) and I have no clue on anything technology, can't fix it so my dad took it in to get fixed. I'm on my dad's laptop right now. All its data might be deleted. I don't even know. **** And I reread my story because I was getting no more reviews or story alerts and I realized how crazy and messed up it was (I'm a perfectionist so if theirs one little thing wrong, I freak out) SO, I will be writing it over. I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for some people but this time it'll be the same thing in some aspects but I will be changing some things around. So it'll be pretty much the same story but I'll be changing some things. And I won't be able to write it in a while because, again, my computer is gone so I'll have to wait until it gets fixed. But, if you want to contact me until then, you can always message me. Oh, and I'll be deleting this story when I get the other one up. I might be posting the story on my wattpad (see beloww) so when I post it on her check it out on there and support it too **** Lot's of love :D**

**E-mail: kinza_**

**Facebook: Just type in my email and you'll find me **

**Wattpad: everydayidiotXD14**

**I think, that's pretty much all I have. I don't like myspace at all. It annoys me for some reason, and I'm having technical difficulties creating a twitter. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in the whole damn world who has trouble creating a twitter XD**

**Until my damn computer gets fixed…**

**Lolzz4ever XD**


	16. Gettin ma MOJO back XD

OK, I'm gonna delete this story soon, maybe in a few days because I'm rewriting it again and creating the new story. So if anyone's still reading (:/) check out my profile and you'll probably find it. I'm gonna delete everything about this story and rewrite it. Also, I really want to write a Bamon but I want to finish this story first. I'll try to make this one better and... you know...better. LOL. But I can't update like everyday because I have a lot going on and I DO have a life too. :I

So I'm warning you ahead of time.

This story is gonna have some similarities with Save Me? But I'm also gonna change a lot of things. So I hope I didn't let you guys to much :(

So, read my other story when I put it up. ;)

OH, and I also changed my usernames cuz' lolzz4ever? I don't know what I was thinking. LMAO. So this username suits me a little bit better cuz' anyone who talks to me tells me I'm really negative and dirty minded. LOL. So if you wanna talk to me personally, again here is my info.

AIM: kinzaA786

Yahoo: kinza_

Facebook: Just search up my email (=

So I think that's all.

XD14 (that's my new signature. LOL)


	17. NEW UP!

Kay the new story is up! Go check it out!

I've been terrible and I won't promise perfection in the future but I try . c(;

Thanks !

Lots of love !

XOXO

everydayhaterXD14


End file.
